The Other Side of Hogwarts
by Feenix Child
Summary: What if Voldemort had a son? What if a new girl started in her final year? What if Marcus Flint, Tom Riddle Jnr, Draco Malfoy and many more all went to school together. This story is action packed... and revolves around the Slytherin world.
1. First Day

James turned and flashed a small smile at the girl following him. She swiped a strand of long, curling brown hair from her eyes and smiled shyly back, looking away almost immediately and surveying the corridor he was leading her down. It was dark and cold, definitely below ground. She was nervous. Her first day at Hogwarts, her final year, and she just had to arrive late.

Albus Dumbledore had sat the Sorting Hat on her head just that morning. She remembered how she'd jumped at the little voice in her ear.

"Hmm, interesting. Loyal, but only to your own kind. Virtuous, but only to specific people. Trustworthy at times... mostly for friends. Clever, but shrewd with it. You seem to fit every house... however... SLYTHERIN!"

Her almost violet eyes had locked with Dumbledore's icy blue ones as the house had been announced. She had sighed, stood up, handed the old hat back, and James had been called to lead her to her new common room.

"Here we are... _blood_!"

The stone wall slid apart and James tugged on the sleeve of the 17 year old girl, hanging behind, shyly. The common room was packed. In front of the fire, on a leather sofa, a tall, well built boy with dark hair lounged back, a quaffle clutched in his hands. He laughed at a joke from a girl standing near him, younger, blonde hair. She glanced up at the newcomer and raised an eyebrow then possessively sat down and cuddled up to the boy. He didn't even look around.

On the other side of the room, a large group of girls were sitting around a table, gossiping profusely. As she watched, the girl saw two or three girls shoot furtive and longing glances at the couple on the sofa. James grabbed the girls' hand and guided her to the group of girls.

"Hey, everyone, this is Beth. She's new."

One of the girls, the one who had glanced the most at the boy in front of the fire, flicked back a lock of silvery hair. "What year are you? Third? We're final, we don't hang around with prissy third years."

Beth felt a stab of annoyance. "I'm seventh year, and I don't hang around with bitchy tryhards."

The girl suddenly grinned and held out her hand. "Sway Malfoy, pleased to meetcha. Congrats, you passed the bitchiness test. This is..." she gestured to each girl around the table in turn. "Jessi, Kirsty, Kristy... they're twins... Blaise and Sarah." Beth blinked at Kirsty and Kristy. She'd never be able to tell who was who. But she smiled, relieved that she wasn't a social outcast.

Jessi cocked her head. "Why are you starting now? I mean, school started two months ago."

"Family thing," Beth looked away, determined not to say any more. The girls just shrugged.

Sway pulled out a chair for Beth to sit in, then glanced over at the fire with scowl. "See him? Marcus Flint. He used to have really bad teeth... and used to be quite hideous. But now..." she sighed audibly. "Damn, he's fine. Every girls dream. But he's with that Emily girl now, she's three years younger than him, can you believe it?! She's all he sees, although..." She turned back to survey Beth. "I doubt you can walk past him unseen."

Beth grinned. "I just did. Nothing special about me... give it some time, I'm sure he'll be begging you to go out with him."

Sway sat back and screwed up her face, shaking her head. "Nah, not me, never me. You're much prettier than me. I reckon, sooner or later, you two will get together."

"Ok, we've known each other for five minutes. Can we not get into a debate already?" Beth laughed. "Besides, I have no intention of getting involved with anyone at this school."

Sway just laughed.

"You haven't met Tom yet."


	2. Friends and Foes

Since that day, Sway became Beth's social anchor. She introduced her to everyone, sometimes referring to her as the woman-child. Beth would always blush as she heard this... she hated being so... petite, was what her younger brother called her. She had always looked young for her age.

Three days after her first meeting with the people in the common room, Sway took her to the Quidditch Pitch.

"We're all crazy fans of Qudditch. Marcus is our house captain, damn good he is, too!"

Beth had only seen Marcus once or twice since her first day. She had watched on as a huge group of his friends and he had a water fight down at the giant lake. Although desperately wanting to join in and get some new friends, she had hung back, ever shy, and then slipped away back into the castle.

And she still hadn't met Tom.

Her younger brother, Joe, had been sorted into Gryffindor, and she would meet with him in the library whenever she could and talk about wanting to fit in. He'd always calm her and tell her to give it some time. But Beth had always been a bit of a social outcast.

Sway continued to blabber on about her as a chaser as they entered the pitch, then suddenly stopped. She gripped her broom tight and grinned. "Awesome, Wood and Flint are at it again, come on, lets watch!"

She reached down, grabbed Beth by the wrist and hauled her towards a group of students, the red and green robes milling together. In the center of the circle the two captains were shouting insults at each other, brooms at their feet, both being held back by respective friends.

The Gryffindor captain, Oliver Wood, was screaming in Marcus Flints' face.

"At least I don't date girls three years younger than me! What, can't get a real girlfriend? Pathetic, Flint, that you have to go so low... and so young!"

Beth shook her head. "Sway, they shouldn't do this."

"Why not, it's fun!"

Staring over the crowds heads', Beth spotted Blaise duck into the confined circle and start pushing both guys away from each other. Beth bit her lip and started to squeeze through the group to help. Being so small was an asset, sometimes, she thought and she managed to get through the front lines. She planted both hands on Wood's chest as Blaise did the same for Flint's.

Then she started yelling, shutting everyone up.

"That's it! If you two don't stop the teachers will be out here and we'll all get our butts kicked! Geez, can't you guys control yourselves!?"

Wood sneered and backed away, Beth almost toppling over as the resistance she was pushing against stopped.

Flint smirked over both Blaise's and Beth's heads at Wood. "You going to let a girl stop you? Weak..."

Without thinking, Beth whirled around, raising her hand and cracked Flint a slap right on the cheek. He staggered backwards, shocked, as Blaise gasped, "Wow, Beth, that was a bit harsh."

Marcus stared in shock and slowly raised his hand to his cheek where a red mark was already spreading.

"You..."

It was clear to Beth that he'd never had a girl stand up to him before, let alone slap him. But she stood her ground, glaring at him. Wood chuckled behind her and, without turning or looking away from Marcus' shocked eyes, she pointed at him, talking quietly and menacingly. "One word, one little word and you get the same treatment. Understood?" Oliver Wood held up his hands in surrender, sneered, then turned, picking up his broom, and pushed his way past everyone, heading back to the castle. The crowd slowly began to disperse, but Beth and Marcus still glowered at each other.

Suddenly, he sniffed angrily, picked up his broom and marched past her.

Sway winced.

"Ok, so maybe you two _won't_ get together..."


	3. A Turn of Events

Beth sighed and lay back on the sofa of the common room. A book rested on her chest, open, upside down. She was mentally exhausted, the NEWTs taking all her energy out of her. And it had only been a month! She rolled onto her side, the book slipping from her chest and falling with a thump onto the floor.

She still hadn't met the famous Tom Riddle, said to be the son of the evil Lord Voldemort. From the sound of him, she didn't want to. Although, Beth thought with a small smile, Sway had said he wasn't so bad on the eye.

"Like fire," she had whispered to Beth just the day before in Transfiguration. "Pretty to look at, bad to touch. That boy is serious trouble. He's the school sailor, goes from port to port as if tomorrow might be his last day sailing."

Beth grinned. Lifting her arm, she draped it across her eyes, not moving at the sound of someone entering the common room.

"You're Beth, aren't you?"

Beth sat up, blinking hard in the harsh light as she removed her arm. The young girl standing in front of her smiled.

"I'm Emily."

Beth watched her warily. After slapping Marcus two weeks ago she had avoided any contact with him. He, in turn, completely ignored her. But Emily seemed to be friendly enough. Beth lifted her chin slightly. Don't trust her. Not yet. E

mily held out her hand and grinned. "You slapped Marcus? Not many people would have the guts to do that! He hates it whenever I mention you... can't see why..."

Shaking Emily's hand, Beth suddenly relaxed and laughed. "I can't believe I did it either!"

"You hang around with Sway, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Don't."

Beth frowned again. Emily sighed and sat down next to her. "You can hang with us. Marc and I, in particular. Sway is friends with Razzy, and anyone who likes Razzy is someone to avoid."

"Razzy?"

"The school port."

"Oh, like Tom is the school sailor?"

Emily winked. "So you've heard of Thomas, have you? Let's just say he's docked at Razzy's port the most."

Beth rubbed her eyes wearily. "This is too much. Won't Marcus hate me?"

"Not if I have anything to do about it. I'll introduce you, he'll love you."

"Uhuh, sure..."

Emily lay back against the arm of the sofa.

"Want some more Hogwarts history?"

Laughing, Beth nodded. "Please, fill me in! I feel like I've missed a lot, here."

"You have." Emily stared up at the ceiling. "Where to begin? Razzy... Razzillian Macmillian is... well she's... a dirty little swine. She's been with Marcus, Tom... Anthony... oh, I can't remember, too many! Well, she cheated on Marc with Tom and vice versa..."

"And they took her back?"

"That's something you need to learn about her." She leaned forward fervently. "She can mess with peoples minds, trust me, I know. Those two boys, in particular, they think she hung the moon, they sing praises about her. And all the time she's manipulating them! It's sick, it's crazy, but they will not hear a bad word against her.

"Anyway, so she's screwed them around, she's messed me up countless times, she uses her friends... she's Satan in a dress."

Beth grinned at the thought. "So this... this Razzy is someone to avoid?"

"To put it mildly, yes." She shook her head. "It doesn't sound like much, but believe me, you'll know when you meet her. She's a man-eater."

The door of the common room slid open and Emily's mouth snapped shut. The lumbering shadow walked into the light of the fire, showing a very tired Marcus Flint.

"Hey Em... you." He stopped suddenly at the sight of Beth. She stared down at the ground, a faint blush lighting her cheeks. Emily laughed.

"Marc, this is Beth. Beth... Marc. I presume you two have already met."

"Yeah, we met alright," Marcus replied, gruffly. Em laughed. "Get over it, she's really nice. Trust me."

Turning, she kissed him lightly on the mouth. He visibly relaxed. Beth smiled. It seemed Emily had quite an affect on him. He sat down opposite Beth.

"So," he said, noticeably trying to contain himself. "You like Quidditch?"

"Only when it involves prizing two hormone pumped men apart. Very... poignant?"

She gasped and her eyes widened as she realized what she had let slip out of her mouth. Marcus' jaw dropped but, suddenly, he grinned.

"Got to admit," he said, rubbing his jaw. "That was a pretty good shot. Hurt like hell!"

"Yeah, seeing as I basically needed a stepladder to reach that high."

"Midget."

"Hey! Just because I'm not abnormally tall, seriously, mate, you need some serious shrinking. Then again, that could hurt your reputation..."

Emily giggled. "Marcus, I do believe you've met your match! I'm going to bed."

She stood and kissed the top of his head, grinned at Beth, then turned on her heel and sped up the stairs to the girls' dorm.

Marc smiled warmly at Beth. "Five minutes ago I hated you. You aren't exactly who I thought you were."

"I have that affect on people. They think I'm sweet and innocent... lies, I tell you! All lies!"

Marcus laughed. "You look like an angel, to me."

"You insult me, sir."

He stood and bowed, his eyes locked on hers, light with laughter. "None intended, I assure you. But, just look at you. So little, with that mop of wavy hairs, going into little curls... and your eyes..." He stared into them a fraction longer than necessary. "Wow, they're really..." He didn't finish. Beth looked away.

"I'm no angel."

"I think you are."

"You think wrong."

"I'm never wrong."

"Ha! Yesterday, in class, what's the spell used against Dementors, Marcus, hmm?" She put on a fake thoughtful expression. "What was your answer again?"

"I thought it quite amusing, the answer I gave!" He feigned a shocked, hurtful look.

"Using Wingardium Leviosa to levitate them and then dump them into acid is not an amusing answer, Flint!"

"Just picture it..." he sighed dreamily and Beth laughed hard, clutching at her stomache. He grinned at her. "See? Amusing." He watched on as she laughed, wiping away tears of merriment. "You don't look like you've laughed that hard in ages."

Beth's smile faded slightly. "I haven't. Anyway, I'm going to bed... I'm glad we're friends now." She held out her hand and, after looking at it in ever conceivable angle, Marcus shook it.

"Goodnight, Flint."

He beamed. "Goodnight. Little Angel."

She smiled brightly at him, shook her head exasperatedly, then turned and walked up the stairs, not realizing his eyes were following her every step.


	4. Unconscious Lessons

The lake lay like a silver shield on the grounds, the sun only just warming up the grounds. Beth smiled to herself, walking down to the edge of the water then staring into her reflection. A small girl with wavy brown hair, ending in tiny curls, and deep blue eyes smiled back. She hated her appearance but, for some reason, she couldn't be unhappy today.

"Hey, Beth!"

She turned and her smile widened. Marcus was walking towards her, his hands clamped under his armpits for warmth. "Aren't you cold?"

She nodded. "Freezing. But I couldn't stay inside, it's too pretty."

They sat down on the grass, silent for a while. Beth stretched lazily, strangely like a cat. "So," she yawned. "You and Em. How long?"

"A month. Took us a while, too worried about what everyone else thought."

"And Razzy?"

His head snapped around so fast he winced and pressed his hand to his neck. "What about her?" he asked, with a pathetic attempt at a casual shrug.

"Well, what does she think about the situation."

"Hates it."

"Ah."

"She's misunderstood."

"By any one with a dick, maybe..."

He grinned. "No. She's really a nice person."

Beth turned and looked at him hard. He was staring out over the lake, his brown eyes fixed on some imaginary point, his dark hair a huge contrast to the cold whiteness of his cheeks. She finally understood what Emily had meant. This Razzy was trouble... she had worked on Marcus' mind alright. But Beth hardly knew Marcus, so, looking away, she decided to say nothing.

Marcus glanced at her and, lifting up his hand, gently poked her in the arm. Beth turned and stared at him.

"What was that for?" He shrugged and grinned, poking her arm again. She frowned and poked him back.

"Hey! You poked me!"

"Did not!" She poked him again.

"Did too!" He poked her back.

"Hey!"

A new voice had joined the melee. Marcus look over his shoulder, turned, opened his arms and a small figure pelted into him. He gave the newcomer a bone crunching bear hug then finally released her, leaving the young girl gasping for breath. "Geez, Sparky, that was rough!"

"Well, you know me..." he winked, then turned back to Beth.

"Beth, this is Rebecca. Bec, Beth."

Beth's smile was replaced by a stunned expression as Bec walked up and hugged her. Marc grinned. "Bec's very friendly... especially with me."

"Yeah, I wonder why, you huge spunk. What were you two doing here, hey?" She winked suggestively. Beth laughed automatically, responding to Bec's harmless sense of humour.

"Well," Marcus said evilly, advancing on Beth. "I was just about to throw her in the lake..."

"You do and you're a dead man, Flint." Beth said, punching her finger in his direction.

"What are you going to do? Bite me?"

"No, you'd enjoy that."

"Damn straight."

"I'll sick Bec on you." Bec growled instantly, already on the same level as Beth. Marcus stopped short.

"You know, she has sharp teeth."

Bec looked mortified. "How would you know that?!"

"I've heard."

"Lies."

Beth sat back and watched. It was obvious Bec liked Marcus... a lot. It certainly seemed like this boy was every girls dream. Although, she couldn't see why. He was nice and good looking of course, but crude as well.

"Go." Bec was pushing Marcus in the back towards the castle. "Beth, help me!"

Marcus groaned. "I don't want to go to class..." Beth snapped out of her deep thought, giggled, and ran around to grab Marc's hand. He glanced down at her, smiling gently for a moment, then continuing to whinge over his shoulder at Bec. Bec sighed and twisted around, using her shoulder to push him instead, panting.

"One day... I'm sure... I'll feel proud... of him. But... right now, he's... a pain... to raise!"


	5. A New Enemy

The common room was dark, the only warmth from the fire in front of which Beth was seated. She held out her hands to warm them. Two months at Hogwarts. She had been enlisted as one of the group. Bec, Emily and Marcus were her best friends and, out of the three of them, her and Marcus were somehow the closest. It certainly seemed that the complete opposite nature of the two of them made a lethal combination. Marcus was rude, had a tendency to bully and become jealous easily, while Beth was generally calm and thought things through. She was never mean to anyone intentionally and, even if she had need to defend herself, Marcus would guard her fiercely, she had no doubt about that. Countless times she had calmed him down after yet another argument. Both had fiery natures so every now and then there were dangerous fights. It was at this point that people left them both to cool down.

The only person Beth would let near her after a conflict vial enough to destroy a country was her brother. He would sit her down and just talk quietly. She always came away happier and enlightened after their sibling 'deep and meaningful's.

Bec and Beth had, since the day they met, become great friends. The two of them, together, could easily out-talk and out-bully Marcus, leaving him standing speechless as the two girls would take turns throwing playful insults at him. Every time he managed to open his mouth he would be interrupted. After a few times people would actually stand by and watch, laughing at the classic lines the two girls would come up with.

Beth and Emily hung around outside of class almost constantly. Somehow, Beth had become, in the short space of a month, mentor, mother and the source of comfort and advice. Emily and Marcus had been fighting a lot for the past week or so and Beth had been there with them every step of the way.

The common room door opened and a dark figure slipped inside. Beth turned and frowned. The person was swathed in a dark cloak. She didn't recognise them. She stood up and called out softly.

"Hello?"

The person whirled around, whipping out their wand. The hood fell back off his head. He would have been about her age, maybe 16. His eyes were a dull grey, black hair spiked. And he was extremely good looking. He glared at her and shoved his wand back into his pocket.

"You must be Beth."

"You must be Tom." She frowned, disturbed by his behaviour. He stared at her appraisingly, his eyes travelling the length of her body. She felt strangely vulnerable up his gaze, as if he was picturing her naked. In fact, she had little doubt he was doing just that.

"I've heard a lot about you."

She smiled. He seemed nice enough. "Like what?" Beth sank down into a sofa, tucking her legs up beside her.

"You're the shallowest person on the face of the earth."

Beth's head snapped up again. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

She shook her head, her eyes wide. "Who said that?"

He shrugged and smirked. "Me to know."

"Yes, and you obviously don't know much! How dare you stereotype me on what another person has said!" Her entire body was shaking with fury as she faced him. "You... you haven't even seen me before this and you come in here and..." Shaking her head helplessly, she whirled around and raced out of the common room, biting back tears of frustration and anger.

Tom stared at her retreating back, sneered, then marched up the stairs to his dorm.


	6. Change is as Good as a Holiday in Hell

The great hall was echoing with the voices of a thousand students feasting on their lunch. A clear blue sky. Emily picked up a roll and threw it across the table at Beth. She ducked just in time and laughed.

"Pathetic shot!" Another one landed in her lap.

"I take that back."

Emily giggled. "Hey, Beth... I need some help with my Transfiguration. Marcus says you're really good at it..."

Marcus, sitting next to Emily, choked ok his soup. "Are you trying to make me look bad? I'm better than her!"

Bec snorted. "Sure, when she transfigures a cat into a dog it doesn't still bark."

"That wasn't my fault, my wand was-"

"Chipped..." The three girls finished for him. Beth glanced down the table. At the very end Tom was sitting with Kirsty, Kristy, Sway and a short, skinny, dark haired girl with bright green eyes. Tom looked up at Beth and his eyes met with hers. She had the distinct feeling that Tom had been eavesdropping.

"Beth! Hello!"

She shook her head and smiled at Emily. "What are you staring at? Oh, so you've met Tom?" Marcus' head snapped up and he looked hard at Beth.

"Yes. Apparently, I'm the most selfish, shallow being on this earth."

"He said that?!" Marcus shot a look of pure hate along the table.

"And more." Emily looked from Marcus to Beth, a calculating expression on her face. But Beth and Marcus were concentrating on each other, and neither noticed.

"I'll kick his..."

"Marcus, I don't need you protecting me! He's a jerk, forget him."

A boy slipped onto the bench beside Beth. Marc's face turned a deep red. "Got a problem, Gryffindor?" All the girls glared at him.

"Marcus!"

"What?"

Beth shook her head in disbelief. "Marc, this is Joe, my brother!"

"Oh... oops."

"Yeah, oops is right." Joe and Marcus glared at each other. Jessi, seated between Beth and Kirsty, looked up at Joe and did a comical double take. Beth couldn't help but smile at the look on her face.

Joe chose that moment to completely ignore Marc. "Bethy, Mum wants you to write back. Tonight. She said if she doesn't get a reply then she'll send you a howler."

She groaned. "Typical. Yeah, ok, I'll do it this afternoon."

He gave a crooked grin. "Thought you were sweet and innocent."

Marcus gave a loud cough, almost disguising his outburst of "angel!" Joe completely ignored him and Beth sighed. It seemed Joe wasn't happy with her choice of friends.

Emily and Bec suddenly stopped laughing as a shadow fell over Beth.

"Well, Flint, surrounded by girls again. You even seem to look like one, now."

Marcus stood abruptly, Emily standing right away and holding onto his arm. Tom sneered as Beth turned to face him.

"Why don't you run back to the hole you crawled out from, Thomas?"

He looked down at her but, to her surprise, he said nothing. He frowned, turned and walked away. Beth turned back to look at Bec, Emily and Marc, all who had their mouths wide open in shock.

Emily spoke in a hushed, stunned voice. "He didn't even take out his wand..." All three of them stared at Beth.

"He likes you."

Marcus shook his head and swore. "He's with Razzy."

"I think that will change soon." Bec whispered.


	7. Negotiations

"You lying cheating little... slut!"

"You never complained about me sleeping with you before."

"Yes, with me! Not with Anthony!"

The shouts echoed down the stairs from the girls' dorm where Tom and Razzy were standing head to head, faces bright pink.

Emily groaned and planted a pillow over her face. "Mmf mm mhh muh MUF MA!"

Beth, who had her face screwed up from the shout, laughed. "Emily, take the pillow away before you try to talk!"

Emily obliged.

"Why can't they just SHUT UP?!" she said, shouting the last two words up the stairs. Silence rained down on them for a moment or two, then-

"You're just jealous because you want that little...!"

The common room filled with groans again. Beth sighed and slid her pawn forwards on the Wizard Chess set. Opposite her, Bec was trying to convince her pawn to move five spaces to the right to take Beth's king. "Come on, it's not that far..." The shouting upstairs stopped for a moment and a rush of footsteps came tearing down the girls stairs.

Beth looked up with shock as the girl with dark hair and green eyes stood over her. "Listen to me," she hissed, menacingly. "Tom is mine, not yours! He always has been and he always well be." Beth raised an eyebrow.

"Well, if he is then there's no reason to threaten me, is there? Besides... I don't like pathetic wimpy guys." Razzy fumed then turned and flounced out the door.

"What was her problem?"

---

It was late at night and Beth was leaning on the window sill of the common room window, watching as the first flakes of snow drifted towards the ground. She had stood there for at least an hour, watching as the dark landscape slowly turned silver, the moon peeking from behind the clouds and reflecting off the snow drifts. Beth smiled gently. She had always loved watching the first snowfall. When she had been younger, before she had known about Joe, her dad used to creep into her room and shake her awake.

Right now, ten years on, Beth could still hear the excitement trembling his gruff voice.

'Bethy? Bethy, wake up. It's snowing.'

She turned and stretched moving back towards the fire. Her face was white from cold, bright spots in her cheeks. Kneeling before the roaring fire, she held her hands out to the warmth, her eyes glittering.

"Beth?"

Beth jolted in shock and looked over her shoulder. The happy, enlightened, peaceful look on her face shrunk away. "Oh. It's you."

"No need to sound so disappointed." Tom moved out from the shadows and sat near her. She shuddered. Kneeling at Tom's feet was not giving her the best feeling in the world.

"Why, should I be happy?" She turned back to the fire, refusing to look at him. "Give me one good reason. After all, me being so shallow, didn't you think I didn't have feelings?"

"I was... misinformed."

"Clearly."

"No need to bite my head off."

"Who by?"

He looked down at her and frowned in confusion. Beth sighed and stood slowly, unfurling herself gracefully. Tom watched her every movement and his gaze changed her shivers from cold to unease. She looked down at him, making him look up at her. She felt a troubling stab of triumph. "Who said I was shallow?"

"That doesn't matter." Beth nodded acceptingly causing Tom to look at her harder. She smiled slightly. "I don't push. If you don't want to tell me, that's your business. But I will find out sooner or later."

Tom smirked. "So, are we friends now?"

"I wouldn't go that far."

The smirk dropped from Tom's face.

"But."

"But..?"

"But, I won't say no to a trial run. Probation, if you will. First... that smirk doesn't exactly do wonders for your appearance..." she grimaced apologetically and, to her relief, he gave a quick smile.

"And you have to be nice to my other friends."

"So long as you're nice to mine. I heard you were mean to Razzy." Beth frowned then shrugged it off. Maybe her retort earlier had hurt Razzy more than she thought.

"Alright. Deal?" She held out her hand and, standing, Tom shook it, his grey eyes locked on hers.

"Deal."


	8. A Turn for the Worst

"You _what_?"

It was morning and Beth, rings around her eyes from lack of sleep, had just informed her friends that she had accepted Tom's implied apology. Her friends had become a more solid group, now. Sway and she remained distant friends but, now that Beth knew most of the history surrounding the groups people were in, they had little to speak of.

"Marcus, please, try to understand…"

He held up his hands, refusing to listen. "No. No way, not him!" He reached down, scooped up his back and almost ran from the hall. Bec sighed as Emily took off after Marcus.

"Don't worry, he'll get over it. You have the right to chose your own friends, he knows that."

Beth stared at her hands clenching in her lap. She was close to tears by his sudden and abrupt anger. Even when she had fought with him, Beth had never seen him quite so furious. She swallowed and nodded, smiling up at Bec.

"Yeah. Yes, you're right."

She was wrong.

"Beth, this is Razzy."

Tom watched nervously as Beth smiled unreservedly at Razzy.

"Nice to meet you."

Razzy seemed nice enough. During the hour she spent with Tom and Razzy, Beth gradually grew accustomed to their love-hate relationship.

As Beth started to spread her wings a little, with her new and very conflicting friendships, she also started to suffer. She had already received status of sympathetic ear, so when someone had a problem, they'd go to her. Unfortunately, most of the time the problem was with someone else. Marcus constantly complained about Tom and vice versa. The two boys hated each other with a vengeance and Beth had, unwittingly, thrown herself in the firing line. Day after day each boy criticized the other, sometimes the condemnation rubbing off on her.

"How can you be friends with him, are you blind?"

It was times like this that Beth sighed and just kept her mouth shut until the tirade had finished.

Emily and Razzy hated each other, almost as bad as the Marcus and Tom dispute. Joe disapproved of everyone and, given a chance, would tell Beth so, sparing no details on how he felt.

By her fourth month at Hogwarts, Beth was a mess.

She felt like a stone wall between two countries. Each country kept trying to shoot the other, but instead of the bullets hitting the enemy, they pelted into the wall. Deep down she knew that, very soon, if this didn't stop, someone was going to shoot the stone at the very bottom and the entire wall would collapse.

Some days were a haven.

She would sit with Tom, late at night, and just talk about anything and everything. He pulled out his wand once and waved it in front of her nose, showing off.

"Yew. Unicorn hair. Eight and a half inches…"

Beth smiled impishly. "Dear, don't you wish something _else_ was eight and a half inches?"

"What makes you think it isn't?"

She held up her hands in mock terror. "No, I don't want any proof, shut up, I'll believe you!"

"Alright… See Flint today?"

"Oh, no, please, I don't want to hear it. Not tonight," she looked at him imploringly. Her entire body was weak with the exhaustion of constantly defending everyone.

He grinned. "Ok… for a kiss."

She stared at him. "Huh?"

"One kiss and I'll shut up about it." He leaned back in the leather sofa and smiled, pleased with himself. "On the lips."

"Tom, give me a break…"

"Just one, that's all I'm asking."

Beth sighed and got to her feet. She walked over, leaned down and kissed him gently, her lips only just brushing against his. She pulled away and looked down at him. His eyes stayed closed for a second and, when he opened them, the familiar smirk lit up his face again,

"Not bad."

"Don't smirk. And that's a once only, so I hope you cherished that one."

"I did."

"Good to hear."

"Ok."

"Fine."

Tom was sitting in the common room a week later. As Beth jumped the last three stairs and bounded into the wide, cold room, she frowned at the sight of him. He turned blearily, blinking hard as if to force his eyes to focus. Beth cautiously approached him then backed off at twice the speed.

"You're drunk!"

He grinned and nodded. His shirt was traditionally open, his tie draped around his neck. Seemingly unaware of the chill in the room, he lazed back in the sofa, lifting up the bottle dangling from his fingertips and using the dark neck to acknowledge a very appalled Beth.

"That… would be right," he slurred, his head lolling around and his eyes shutting of their own accord. "But seeing as I don' need to be sober no more, there ain' no poin' in stayin'… sober."

She reached out for the bottle and gently pulled it from his grasp. "Why don't you need to be sober?"

"Razzy… dumped me for that… I don' know, one of 'em. She 'as too many boys…"

Beth sighed and hauled Tom to his feet. "Come on, you need to sleep this off."

Bit by bit she heaved the drunken boy bodily up to his dorm and, in anger and frustration, dumped him on the bed where he immediately began to snore.


	9. In Love and War

Emily was walking across the grounds. She combed her fingers lightly through her hair and stopped beneath a tree. It seemed to an onlooker that she was untroubled; however, she was deep in thought. She hardly noticed the shadow flitting through the trees. It was too late when the voice whispered in the dark and the bough hanging over her cracked loudly. She looked up, took a deep breath to scream, then everything went black.

Beth was sitting casually on the stone steps of the castle. Tugging at the hem of her cloak she glanced up over the grounds as she heard a yell. She frowned, the voice was familiar. Her eyes searched the snow white grounds furtively until she spotted Marcus, struggling his way through the snow towards the edge of the forest. Beth leapt to her feet.

"Emily!"

With a gasp of horror she pelted headlong through the snow, reaching the fallen figure a split second after Marcus. He dropped to his knees and felt around Emily's neck.

"My hands are numb, I can't feel anything!"

Beth knelt and rested her hand just above Emily's mouth. She managed to take in how white Em's face was and the horrible gash across her head, just before she felt a light gust of warm air on her fingertips.

"She's breathing. We need to get her up to the castle… now!"

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a figure slink into the shadows of the huge, dark structure. He was a few years younger than them, a boy called Zaxerian. A hot flush of rage rushed through her, but she forced herself to concentrate on Emily. Pulling off her cloak, she draped it over the tiny girl, ignoring the icy bite of the wind on her skin.

Marcus levitated Em and they walked slowly, side by side, up to the castle, their faces both white and stricken with worry.

Emily was in a coma for three days. Ignoring all persuasion by Bec and Razzy, Marcus hardly left her side. Beth left him to it. She knew he blamed himself, as insane as that sounded. No matter what she or anyone else could consider saying, the best thing was for him to be with Em.

Beth was quiet, these days. She hadn't ever been a loud person, always sitting back and watching, often making herself known to others when any help was needed. Yet she could go hours lately without saying a word. Tom seemed concerned and would spend ages with her, late at night, both huddled up in a sofa facing each other. He would talk continuously and try his best to make her laugh. All she could manage, however, was a weak, half-hearted smile. It wasn't until Emily was back in school, hardly worse the wear, and Marcus was slightly more cheerful again that she began to relax.

Tom spent almost all his free time with Beth, much to Razzy's fury. Razzy had become increasingly harsher and harsher to Beth in the past few days, dropping snide comments that only Beth could pick up as insults. Razzy had obviously had a lot of practise at demeaning others. However, Beth continuously made herself forgive Razzy day after day. The bitchiness had begun again, Marcus becoming more irate at the extremely close friendship Beth and Tom had forged, Emily complaining about Razzy every now and then and Razzy basically grouchy about everyone else.

Marcus had interrogated numerous people about who had played such a terrible joke on Emily and, after about an hour of him droning on about likely suspects on night, Beth spoke for the first time that day.

"It was Zac."

"What?!" He stared at her. "How do you know that?"

"I saw him."

He took a deep breath, seemingly inflating with vehemence. "Why didn't you say anything?" he shouted.

Beth shrugged and stared out of the dark window. "You never asked," she said quietly.

He glared at her. "You could have just said…"

Beth rounded on him. "Yes, I could have! But I didn't because this was your obsession, not mine, so just back the hell off!"

She turned and, ignoring curfew, stormed out of the common room.

For half an hour she walked miserably around the castle, mulling things over. How dare he, did he really think she was only there to inform him of misgivings? Besides, Zac never did anything unless he was paid well for it, so it was probably a huge mistake, Emily was too close to the falling branch. She bit her lip so hard that blood ran warm and salty over her tongue. Marcus shouldn't berate her because he can't get over a stupid prank. Besides, he'd pulled pranks on others enough times before.

"Beth?"

She jumped in fright and turned to find Tom right behind her.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine."

He smiled wryly. "I know you well enough to understand that when you say you're fine, you aren't really."

Beth shrugged and turned away. Tom stepped up close behind her and, so slowly she hardly noticed, slipped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"You want to tell me what's happened?"

The words tumbled from her mouth. She was lonely, Marcus yelled at her, she missed home, Joe didn't like her friends, school was driving her crazy… the only thing she left out was the frustration at the continuous tetchy comments everyone was making to her about everyone else. Tom just held her as the tears slipped down her cheeks.

He turned her around in his arms and gently, so incredibly softly, he kissed her forehead, his hand stroking her hair.

"Forget about it. Just for a while."

She closed her eyes and smiled, feeling the last tear slide across her cheek. Tom's finger gently swept it away as he bent his head and kissed her on the lips.


	10. In Sickness and In Health

"I think I misheard… you and Tom aren't together, are you?"

Beth sighed and looked away. Marcus had begun pacing the common room. She had put off telling him for a week, choosing to keep the fact that she was with Tom a secret.

Joe had been, at his request, moved to Slytherin. It turned out the sorting hat had been put under a charm and Gryffindor house had been overpopulated. He was elated to be in the same house as Beth. Beth had a sneaking suspicion it had something to do with her being protected. She sighed again.

"No, I told you the truth."

Marcus stopped his incessant and dizzying pacing and turned to stare in amazement at her.

"Are you… what on earth… ARE YOU INSANE?" he bellowed. "Have you not listened to a word I said about him? He goes through girls like a hot knife through butter, I swear on my life, if he hurts you…"

"He won't!" Beth called, speaking over him. "He won't, he's not like that, he's sweet, so sweet, if you just gave him a chance, if you two just TRIED…"

"Why should I? He's just one hell of a son of a…"

"MARCUS! He is not, you're just… you only… you only hate him because of Razzy!"

"That's not true!"

"Then why?"

"He's just a jerk."

"Give me one good reason why."

Marcus buried his head in his hands in frustration and a fierce roar shocked Beth into silence.

"I hate him!" He continued in a fit of spitting insults, swearing madly, using every word Beth had ever heard of, and some she hadn't.

By the time he'd stopped, short of breath, Beth was beside herself. She leapt to her feet and began to shout, not even noticing Emily and Becca walking in.

"Marcus, SHUT UP! You don't know, you don't even KNOW, all you and every-bloody-one else does is use me as a vent for their whining, and I'm sick of it! I don't want to hear anymore, it's all…" she spun away and swore explosively, not noticing Marcus stare in astonishment. She had never swore in front of him before, let alone this violently, and the sweet, gentle image she possessed disappeared as the raw, hurt and broken Beth was at last revealed.

"I want out! I want this to stop and I don't want you to talk to me anymore! Never again, not EVER!"

She turned and ran, not stopping until she collapsed in a torrent of tears in front of the lake. She sat there for ages, longer than she realised. The first drops of rain and rumble of thunder drove her under the shade of a willow, its long, drooping fronds wilting into the now bubbling water as raindrops beat the surface. She sat on the grass, ignoring the water the water still fell through the branches and drenched her, drew her knees up and, burying her head in her arms, silently began to weep.

The sound of the thunder and rain was so deafening that she didn't notice someone standing behind her until a flash of lightning showed a shadow at her feet. She looked up and her heart gave a hard thump. Had he come back for another shot? All of her energy and force of will had disappeared the moment she ran from him. All she had left was her pride and an empty weak feeling. One more insult and she didn't know what she'd do.

Marcus sat silently by her, not too close.

"Aren't you cold?"

She shrugged and looked away from him. In truth, she was shivering madly and her head with thumping with the onslaught of a headache. Just don't hurt me again… she thought desperately.

He glanced at her face then away, his own stricken for a split second. He slipped his cloak off and tried to drape it over her shoulders. Beth shrugged it off and gave a loud sniff.

"Beth, please, you'll get sick!"

"I don't care. I'd rather be sick than wear something that came from you."

He froze for a second then bent and picked it up, holding out to her. "Put it on."

"No!" She jumped to her fit and, in a silly show of pride and defiance, walked out into the rain. At least the downpour hid the fact that she was still crying. "Leave me alone! Go on back to your friends, don't worry about me, you don't even _need_ me!"

"Don't say that, that's not true…"

"It is, you have Bec and Emily and Razzy and that huge gang of guys that worship you, a little new girl is not a big deal."

"Beth, come out of the rain, please," he begged her.

She sniffed and folded her arms, her face collapsing miserably. "No." Her breathing had become laboured and, deep in her chest, she felt a slight pain. A small nagging worry kept stabbing her in the heart. She knew damn well that five more minutes in the rain would make her sick, but she was too stubborn. "Go away."

He shook his head and, wrapping his cloak around himself, followed her. "I'm not going anywhere without you. Please, you'll get sick."

"Like I care!" she spat back.

"Please!"

"No!"

"I don't want you getting sick!"

"And I don't want you telling me what to do-" she broke off in a fit of coughs, the small pain in her chest turning into a lightning bolt of pain. She gasped, her hand pressed hard against her chest. The lightning flashed and, in the light, she was lit up for Marcus to see clearly for the first time. Her eyes were red from crying and eerie in contrast with the shocking white shade of her cheeks. Her body was shaking madly and she looked so weak and exhausted.

Behind her, Beth heard a sharp intake of breath and the blissfully warm feel of a cloak around her. All her stubbornness and pride left her, leaving her weak, cold and desperate for someone to care for her. She leant back as Marcus' arm slipped around her shoulder.

"Come on, let's get you warm again."

And she let him steer her back into the inviting, dry castle.

Beth was shivering, coughing and wheezing all the next day. The girls of her dorm brought Madame Pomfrey to cure her, but the nurse just shook her head.

"Anything I can give her, girls, would cancel out one part of her sickness but would make her worse in another part. The potion I give for colds would inflame the severe pain in her chest… this one I can't help." She took a step back from the bundled up white figure lying asleep on the bed. "This one she's going to have to fight herself."

It was a week before Beth was up and about again, two weeks before the pain was gone. It would take a month before she was well on her way to being fully recovered. During this time, Joe, Tom and Marcus pampered her, Joe even refusing to let her lift things or get up unless she really had to. She became so irritated with his constant indulging that she spoke to him one late night in the common room.

"Joey, really, I'm fine."

"I hate when you say that," he sniffed. "Always means you're not fine but that you don't want anyone worrying about you."

"You said it." She flicked through the giant book sitting in her lap.

"Too bad. Too many of us care about you."

Beth sighed and her head fell back against the sofa. "You know Razzy has stopped speaking to me altogether? First she was being harsh because I was still friends with Em and Bec. Now she really hates me because I'm with Tom." She groaned and let her arm fall across her eyes. "I can't win."

"Then don't try. Really, you have to stop thinking about others before yourself. You're constantly trying to make everyone happy, stop it! Think about yourself for once, screw everyone else."

Beth lifted her arm a fraction and raised her visible eyebrow at him. "Screw you, you mean. You aren't exactly chuffed at my choice of best buddies."

"Because they're…"

"No, because you're too picky. Especially Tom."

"Well, I don't like him."

"I noticed. It's not up to whether you like him or not. It's my life, my choice, MY boyfriend."

"Too bad, I don't like him."

Beth sat up and gave an incredulous laugh, staring at him. "You can't tell me who I can and can't go out with!"

He shrugged. "Fine then. Up to you."

"Yes, it is." She laid back, her arm over her eyes again


	11. It Ain't Over Yet

Beth feet were asleep. She moved her legs slightly and Tom, his head resting on her thigh, groaned.

"Don't…" he murmured against her leg. Beth giggled.

"You wuss."

"I'm warm."

"You're lazy."

"Too right." He rolled onto his back and looked up at her. "You're beautiful."

"And _you're_ a filthy liar."

He rolled his eyes. Beth was used to this. Every time he made a compliment, she brushed it aside. He continued making them, Beth had no idea why. After two months he should have learnt. She smiled gently and Tom sat up, pulling her against him. She reached up and kissed him softly on the lips. "You're too nice to me."

"You deserve every bit of it." He dropped a kiss on her head and cuddled her against him as Joe stomped into the room.

"You two want to get a room."

"We're in one," Beth said with a teasing smile. "You just happened to walk in; you can walk out again if you really want."

"No." He sat down defiantly in a sofa facing them. "You better yet?"

"I've been better for ages," she said, trying and failing to suppress a deep, throaty cough."

"Liar." Tom and Joe spoke at the same time.

"Oh, shut up you two. Anyway, I'm going to bed."

"Can I-?"

"No, Tom."

She turned and, with a laugh, walked out.

She stared miserably at the lake. Her day had been a nightmare and this solitude was welcome. Thankfully the common room was deserted. After the abrupt rebuff she had given Joe, who had tried to console her, people had left her well alone. She closed her eyes, holding back her tears. Two months, two long months. Did she honestly think he'd changed? Did she delude herself into thinking she was different, that he'd never hurt her?

She rubbed her face roughly and turned from the frosty window. The snow had begun to hang around and huge drifts had taken up residence on the Hogwarts grounds. Unwillingly, her mind drifted back to earlier in the day. Razzy had come bounding down the stairs, all smiles. She had grinned at Beth.

"Hi!"

Beth had been taken aback at Razzy's sudden change of heart, however, she welcomed it and smiled back.

"Hey!"

Razzy looked down at her and something in her face had changed. "Did you really think Tom would stay with you?"

Beth's head had jerked backwards. "Huh?"

"I told you he was mine before and last night he proved that."

Standing up, Beth had backed away slowly. "I don't understand…"

"Oh, then let me enlighten you! Tom told me last night he loved me." She smiled brightly, taking a perverted pleasure in the disbelieving look Beth had given her. Beth had taken another step back, her head shaking slightly.

"No… no, I don't believe it. Not Tom, he wouldn't… not to me."

"You thought he loved you? You thought he loved you more than me? It's me he loves, not you! You were just entertainment. He kissed me last night. He told me he didn't love you, he said he'd always loved me. You're nothing to him, it's me he wants!" She had laughed and Beth had choked faintly, unable to stop the heartbroken look in her eyes. Razzy's smile had widened at the sight of it.

"Poor Bethy," she mocked. "You're not every guys fantasy… I am. It's me he wants. He's mine, so you can take you're stupid innocent little angel act somewhere else."

She had grinned at Beth then turned and stalked out of the room. Beth had fallen back limply into the sofa, her body numb with shock. It had taken her fifteen minutes of silence to come to terms with exactly what Razzy had said. Tom had cheated on her. Tom. Oh, no, Tom… her head fell in her hands.

Tom found her staring out the window. He stopped a few feet behind her.

"She told you?"

"Yes. Yes, she told me. She made sure it hurt, too."

She was shocked at the steadiness and calm in her own voice. She hadn't used it since that morning.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She turned to look at him and smiled dimly. She felt detached, somehow. She couldn't feel anything just yet. "I'll speak to you later. Good luck with Razzy," she said gently, then walked past him and headed to her dorm.

She couldn't talk to Tom for three weeks. Beth was harsh and quiet for those three weeks, especially to Marcus and Joe. She made damn sure they knew not to say 'I told you so'. They seemed to take the hint.

Emily was sympathetic and encouraged Beth to discuss Razzy in the harshest way possible. During one of these 'discussions' Emily had let slip that she and Marcus had found out who had paid Zac to play the prank on Em.

"It turns out it was Jessi."

"What?!"

Emily shrugged. "She was jealous, she likes Marcus."

"Who doesn't… apart from me!" she finished quickly, as Emily shot a look at her. But Emily shrugged.

"I don't think Marc and I will be together for very much longer."

Beth nodded. "Yes, you two have been arguing a bit. I noticed."

Emily smiled wryly. "You don't miss much do you?"

"Apart from…"

"You chose not to see that."

"Good point."

Beth sighed and smiled ironically at Emily. "Well, Gem, certainly seems like we're the worst girlfriends in the world."

"Either that or we chose the worst couples."

"Another good point. You're on a roll, Gemily."

"And it ain't over yet."


	12. Mistakes

Beth was snuggled up on the sofa in the common room, a blanket draped over her, as Tom walked in. Her eyes were closed but she knew he was there. Half of her hoped he'd walk past, the other wanted him to stay and talk. They hadn't spoken properly for ages, ever since… Razzy.

The blast of cold water in her face didn't even make her open her eyes. She calmly wiped her face then hit Tom in the stomache.

"Lemme alone, you bully."

He held his stomache, the glass disappearing, and sneered at her. "You're a dog sometimes, no sense of fun."

She opened her eyes and stared at him. "Dog?" She rolled over, turning her back to him.

"Aww, you sulking now?" He ran a finger down her spine. She reached over and knocked his hand away.

"Don't touch me."

He stood up, holding up his hands in surrender. "Fine! I give up." He turned away.

"Give up on what?" she asked, looking back over her shoulder.

"Well you always treat me like dirt…" He picked up a book, trying to look unfazed, then slammed it down on the table. "I know I fully well deserve it but…"

"I don't treat you like dirt!" she said, sitting up in surprise. "I'm just a little worried that if I let you near me I might…" She stopped herself suddenly. "Look, I'm sorry, ok?"

He shrugged and looked down at his muddy robes. "Well, I guess I am kind of dirt at the moment." He smirked. Beth gave a tiny smile.

"You worry me Tom," she said, then tilted her head, narrowing her eyes appraisingly. "What am I going to do with you Tom?"

He smirked widely then walked around the sofa, bending to whisper in her ear. "Teach me some discipline…"

Beth felt a flare of excitement, just like when she and Tom were together. She missed this reckless feeling Tom gave her. With him, life was a rollercoaster.

"Learn it yourself, or…" her smile faded as the memories came rolling back. "get Razzy to teach you."

He leant against the wall, the smirk seemingly embossed into his face. "Jealous?"

"Shut up Tom." She shuddered. Tucking her legs beneath her. "It's so cold!"

"Bet I could make you warm."

"Shut _up_, Tom!"

He sat on the arm of her chair. "Rather stay cold, would you?"

"Than be touched by you? Yes."

"Ouch, now that hurts."

"I hope it hurt as much as my last conversation with Razzy."

He sighed. "I heard about that. Did you really think I'd want to rub salt in the wound?"

She looked up at him. "No, of course not, but it still hurt. I think I convinced myself you'd never do that to me. But you still went back to her. I thought I was different to you…"

Tom shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, but I didn't mean it."

"Bull! That's what they all say, 'it just happened', I've heard that once too often, Tom!"

He stood up and rounded on her, his face red. "It didn't just happen, alright? I made a mistake, a big mistake, happy? I'm admitting it, I made an idiot of myself, ok?!"

He turned and marched up to his dorm, leaving a very shocked Beth behind him. 


	13. Second Chances

Beth sat by the lake, leaning back against a tree. She smiled gently. She and Tom were friends again, the arguing barometer was reading minimal and she had caught up with school work. She had cheered up a little over the past few days and relaxing beside the lake was great for her.

"Boo!"

Beth smiled. "You really need more practise at that, Gem."

Emily frowned and flopped down beside her. "Well I though it was pretty good, you're just hard to scare."

Looking superior, Beth fanned her face. "No, I just have a certain air to my character."

"Yeah, right."

Beth laughed. She and Emily chatted for a while until Gem leapt to her feet, patted Beth on the head and took off up to the castle. However, Beth wasn't alone for long.

"Hey, Bethy." Joe sat down beside her and smiled. "You better yet?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine! You treat me like a porcelain doll, I'm strong! I just need to unwind a bit."

He laughed kindly. "Sorry, I'm your brother, I'm supposed to worry about you… aren't I?"

"Well stop it, I can look after myself! You, on the other hand, are my itty bitty little bro," she said, putting on a babyish voice. "And _I_ should be looking after _you_!"

"Meanie."

"That's me!"

"You're mean."

"Yes, but I'm also sweet, innocent and be-you-tee-ful!" She laughed and sat up with a low groan. "Don't know if I can stand up."

"Does that mean I have to carry you?"

"Firstly, do I _look_ heavy to you? Secondly, no you don't" She stood and stretched then bent down, dropping a sisterly kiss on the top of his blonde head. "I'll talk to you later… homework." He rolled her eyes and smiled down at him then flounced back up to the castle, completely ignoring Jessi as she walked past.

Tom stopped her halfway back to the common room. He was agitated and jumpy.

"Beth, please… I miss you. Razzy… I broke up with her, she was a mistake…" He shrugged and looked away then peered back at her. "I love you."

Beth almost fell over with the shock. Not possible, not… no, don't… more than anything in the world right now she wanted to be with him again. She swallowed.

"You don't"

"I do."

"You can't"

"I can't stop thinking about you."

"Tom, please...!"

"Beth, I need you!"

She froze. She couldn't… what if… Beth turned away and bit her lip.

"And what if Razzy wants you back again?"

"I'll say no."

"How can I trust you?"

"Beth," he said, pleading with her. "You yourself said people deserve second chances. Give me one. Please?"

She looked at him. He had shadows under his eyes, his face was white; he looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"Please," he repeated, his voice hoarse.

She smiled gently. "One more. Just one more and I swear, if you hurt me-"

"I won't!" He smiled, relieved, and drew her into his arms, his voice fading away as he bent to kiss her. "I won't…"


	14. The Newest Edition

Marcus, of course, was furious that Beth had taken Tom back, but bit his lip at the look on Beth's face. She knew, deep down, that if he'd said one comment, said just one little word, she would have let fly all her rage at him, maybe even hit him. She had gone against everything she stood for, every piece of advice she'd ever given her friends, and, although she didn't want to admit it, she could tell this would never turn out well. Once a cheater…

Joe had just sighed and shaken his head.

"You know, I thought you liked Marcus."

"Huh? Oh, because every other girl does? No, Joey."

"Just a hunch."

She sighed and flicked her hair out of her eyes. It was a week until Christmas. She and Joe had been at Hogwarts for four months, it had all gone so quick! And so much had happened… Emily getting hurt, Tom and her had been back together for three weeks, Marcus and Emily… She shook her head. Just one week ago, exactly, Marcus had smiled wanly at Beth.

"Emily and I broke up. For good, this time."

"What?!"

He shrugged. "She kept dumping me and then apologising… I gave up."

Beth had just nodded. Emily had been making the poor boy jump through hoops for the past month or so. Beth cared about both him and Gem too much to give any bias advice, so she had hung back. But… poor Marcus. He looked so dejected sitting at her feet Beth had reached down and wrapped her arms around his chest, resting her cheek on the top of his head. Compared to her he had always been the strong, warm, steady presence. Seeing him so let down and deflated hurt her.

A girl walked up behind Beth and cleared her throat. Whirling around, Beth was stunned to see Jessi behind her.

"Hi… you're Joe's sister right? And Tom's girlfriend. We met at the beginning of the year, I'm Jessi."

"I know."

Jessi looked away, uncomfortable. "I didn't mean for her to get hurt, honestly, it was stupid, a mistake, Marcus loves… loved her, please, can't we be friends?"

Beth looked at her, searching the younger girls' face. "Why?"

Jessi shrugged. "I just… thought it would be good for Tom, I'm his sister… half sister, like you and Joe."

"Joe told you that he and I were half brother and sister?"

She nodded. Beth blinked. Joe would never say something like that to someone he didn't trust. She smiled gently. "Alright. Umm, does Marcus know about this?"

"He forgave me last week."

Beth grinned. That made sense. "Ok, then. Just, don't pull any pranks on me, a coma isn't really appealing…"

Jessi laughed nervously. The poor girl, Beth thought. What it must have cost her to come up to me and say that…"

Both Tom and Joe were overwhelmed that Beth and Jessi had forged such a deep friendship within days. Beth, however, wasn't happy with Tom. She had to convince herself that she wanted to be with him, but everyday something or other happened to make a little seed of doubt in her mind grow a tiny bit bigger. Watching Tom hassle kids in the halls, accidentally spotting him flirting with various girls, the strange looks in his eyes, his little disappearing acts where he was gone for days at a time… she was nervous and jumpy again. But while Tom was away, leaving her lonely and at a loss, Beth became closer and closer with Marcus.

She sensed the danger but it was already too late. When he walked past and smiled at her, her heart would give a painful thump. She forced the little thoughts out of her head. In love with Marcus? No. Not possible. She wasn't like every other hormone driven girl in the seventh year. She loved _Tom_… didn't she?

Emily had become increasingly more agitated at the close friendship Beth and Marcus now had, not to mention Beth being friends with Jessi. Beth had begun to avoid Emily for the sake of peace for just one day. While this was happening, Beth made another friend. Someone she was surprised to meet and someone she would become extremely close to.

"Beth," Marcus said, smiling gently. "This is my sister, Alicia."

Leecie was… well, stunning. Beth felt a stab of jealousy at the sight of her. Obviously Joe thought the same thing, because, as he walked into the common room he froze at the sight of her. She smiled at Beth.

"Heya, Bethy. I've heard heaps about you… when are you and Marcus going to get together?"

"Well, Marc, at least she's direct!" Beth said, with a laugh. "Alicia, this is my lobotomised brother, Joe." She gestured to the stunned boy standing at the foot of the stairs to the boys dorm.

"Well, first, call me Leecie. And hi, Joe!"

Joe gave a weak wave then pushed his way past them. Beth grinned. She had to set those two up.


	15. The Best Laid Plans

Christmas came and went and Beth was pampered beyond belief. She came away from the holiday with a silver bracelet, a necklace, a pixie, a ring and a unicorn. Yes, a unicorn. Sitting in front of the fire of the common room, Joe had slipped the tiny creature into Beth's lap. Devoid of any horn, with a golden shimmery coat, the little baby unicorn had pranced around and licked Beth's chin. Tom swore explosively in surprise.

"What should I call her?" she managed to blurt out, through her shock. Joe shrugged.

"That's up to you. She's yours now."

Beth spent most of the day thinking. Finally, she smiled at Joe. "What about Thalia?"

"Nice. Where's that from?"

"Greek goddess of rejoicing."

Tom smirked. "I think it suits her. Two goddesses among us." He winked at Beth.

"Oh, shh!" Beth blushed. "And don't smirk."

Joe smiled as he watched her. When Tom slipped away to get some food, Beth turned to him.

"You and Leecie together yet?"

He smiled. Beth pulled a hurt face. "And you never told me!?"

"I was waiting to tell you today."

"Oh, fine, fine…" she shook her head, looking away. "Don't tell me straight away, fine… I don't care."

He laughed. "Sure Beth, whatever."

Beth sat back on the sofa. She loved the common room, it being one of her favourite haunts. It pushed away all the horrible thoughts in her mind… especially about Tom and Marcus. She hummed gently, tapping her nail on the hard cover of a book resting in her lap.

"Oh, what a night…" she sang. There was a burst of laughter behind her.

"Not that song!" Marcus scoffed. Beth smiled. "Don't knock it or I'll kick your ass."

He grinned. "I wouldn't say no to that…"

"Aww, you're so cute… don't say it-!"

"I try!"

"Marcus!" she groaned, pretending to writhe in pain. She leapt to her feet, suddenly filled with reckless energy and waved her wand. Music filled the common room and she laughed.

"Come on, dance with me!"

He reached out and grabbed her hands then swung her against him, his hands slipping around her waist. She smiled up at him. "So much for not a good dancer."

"Alright, but it's not me stepping on your feet, if you're wondering."

"Then what is it?"

"… I have no idea." He shrugged and Beth laughed, elated. He twirled her under his arm and then she stepped up close to him and rested her head, tucked beneath his chin. She could hardly feel his fingers through her hair. The music finished and they looked at each other for a moment to two then both sat down, Beth somewhat more delicately than Marcus' throwing-oneself-into-chair approach. She yawned.

"I'm going to bed." She stood and watched him for a moment or two then leant over and kissed him lightly on the forehead. "You're the best friend I've ever had. Don't you dare change."

She turned and walked up the stairs, not hearing his murmured reply behind her.

"You're the best friend I could ever have, too…"


	16. Living Lies

Marcus was flicking through a book in an empty classroom. Beth watched him for a moment or two then knocked lightly and walked in. She was lonely and depressed. Tom was… somewhere, she didn't know, and she wanted someone to… care.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey."

She sat down on the table he was sitting at and smiled sadly down at him. "Joe and Leecie are on fire, did you know?"

He nodded. He wouldn't look her in the eye. Beth moved her head to catch his eye. "Marc?"

"Yeah?"

"You ok?"

"Course."

She looked away. The words were out before she even realised she had opened her mouth.

"I want someone to love me."

Marcus looked up at her in surprise. "Tom loves you."

"No he doesn't." She tucked her legs up on the table, wrapping her arms around them. "He loves the fact that he conquered me. No one really loves me. Not so that when I walk past they can't see anything else but me."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is."

"I know for a fact." He stood up and walked over to the window. Beth didn't even look at him. She was so used to telling him her secrets, but she couldn't believe she was being _this_ trusting. Still, the words just kept tumbling out.

"Oh, really? And you know someone who loves me that badly, do you?"

"Did I say that?"

"You implied it."

"Well, yes I do."

"Ok, name them." She swung around on the table and planted her feet on the seat, her chin cupped in her hands. Marcus stood silently by the window. She remembered a conversation a lot like this they had a little while ago.

_"You're too good to be mixing with the likes of Tom .You shouldn't even be talking to me."_

_"And who should I be mixing with?"_

_"I don't know, good people."_

_"You are good! Most of the time…"_

_"No, whoever gets you, though, they're one lucky son of a-"_

_"Like anyone would want me…"_

_"Anyone would want you in a second!"_

_"Name one."_

_"Anyone."_

_"Like? And if you say Tom, I'll slap you."_

_"Ok, I won't say Tom."_

_"Meanie. See, no one. You wouldn't ever like me like that, would you? See, no answer."_

_"Yeah, I would, though."_

_"You're just saying that."_

_"No I'm not. Look, what I'm saying is… actually, I don't know what I'm saying."_

Both had pretended that discussion never happened afterwards. But now it came back into Beth's mind, every small detail, the way he had glanced at her, the colour in his cheeks, his deep brown eyes…

"See, no one!"

"There are some!"

"There aren't!"

"There are!"

"Name one, just one!"

"Me! Happy? Me, me, me, me, me!"

Beth reeled back in shock and slid to the floor, turning to face him squarely. "What?" she gasped.

Marcus dropped his head in his hands, biting his lip.

"You're lying."

"I'm not. I wish I was, it would be so much easier."

Her heart was pounding, he loved her! He loved her and she… she was with Tom. She couldn't stay with Tom, she couldn't, not now! He didn't want her half the time, if any reason, just to say her had her. But someone loved her and she wanted Marcus, so… so much.

"I have to break up with Tom."

"No!" he spun around. "No, you two were meant for each other."

"Give me a break, it's not me he loves and I…"

"I won't let you."

"Don't you want me?"

"No."

Beth staggered backwards. He doesn't… She turned away, her face unmasked. She was so hurt, beyond words. She didn't know what to do or say. Beth leant back against the edge of the table weakly, her eyes closed.

Marcus sighed and ran his hand over his face. "I love you, I love you so much… but do you think it would work with us?"

She wanted to scream in his face, Yes, yes it can, we can try! We can make it, I know it, so long as we love each other, that's all that matters! But the words stuck in her throat and all that came out was a tiny muffled sob.

"Beth, say something."

What could she say? Why can't they try? Why couldn't they bother? Why should they just let this chance pass, _why should she say something_?

"Why..?" she breathed.

"I didn't mean that."

"Yes you did." Her voice had returned. It was impersonal, fake. Dead. "People always mean the things they blurt out."

"I… I said it because I thought it would be easier." His face was white and he looked at her desperately. "Beth, if you and Tom broke up and we got together, then it didn't work out, what would happen to our friendship? Two perfectly good relationships ruined. Plus, you're probably better off with him. I'm an idiot, I'd wreck it somehow."

Beth took a deep breath. "You're not an idiot," she said slowly. She couldn't look at him, it was too hard. So close, she was happy for one blissful second and now…

"I am. No one but a complete and utter idiot would tell someone that they loved that they didn't want them."

"Forget it." She threw up her hands in surrender. She hadn't the strength to fight anymore, and she had given up. "Just forget it, you know what, forget everything! I'm sick of trying, I've loved you since… I don't know when it started, it's been growing for ages! I've tried so hard to fight it and hide it, hoping that if I was with Tom I could forget you, just… forget it…" Beth turned away with an involuntary sob.

"Truthfully, I have loved you for so long… _so long_! It was painful having to pretend I wasn't jealous of Tom all this time. It's been driving me crazy. But on the other hand you're the best friend I've ever had and the thought of losing you it's just... too… crazy."

"You've already said crazy. Unbearable."

"Even if you are a bit pedantic."

Beth bit her lip. She hadn't cried yet and she wouldn't. She won't.

"So, what now? Do we just keep on going as if this never happened? I can't keep living a lie, Marcus!"

He shook his head. "Maybe. But I won't be the reason you break up with him." He turned and walked briskly out of the room.


	17. Fight, Fight, Fight!

It wasn't three hours later and Tom and Beth were halfway through a raging fight.

"What do you care?! You never cared about me!"

He didn't deny it. "You've been hanging around with Flint, have you kissed him?"

"No."

"Have you?"

"NO!"

"Better not have."

"Sure, like you care."

"If he takes what's mine."

"I'M NOT YOURS!"

Tom stared at her. Her face was red with fury and her blue eyes were flashing wildly. With her untamed curling hair, her fierce blue eyes and her bright red cheeks, she looked scary. Despite her tiny figure. "I never was, I don't love you, you were never there for me, ever! You were too busy flirting, nicking off, just not being there! Don't you know how miserable I've been lately? I can't do this anymore, even if I did love you! Just go away!"

Tom shook his head, in disbelief. "No, you don't mean that. Beth, please…"

"Don't, Tom. Just… just don't." She held up her hands and backed away. "Don't beg."

He stared at her then turned away. He breathed hard, hyperventilating. Tom's voice was harsh and quiet. "It's Marcus, isn't it? You love him, not me."

"This isn't about Marcus-"

He swore. "It bloody well is! You love him, not me! How much more can he take from me, steal-"

"He never stole me from you, you never had me to begin with!" She took a deep breath. "I don't love you. You need to accept that, I did, but now I don't. You were never there for me and now…"

Tom stared at her then, with a roar of fury, stormed from the room.

Two days later Beth was walking across the grounds. Tom's reaction had stunned her and she hadn't spoken to Marcus since she had told him about the split. Leecie had been great, giving hugs and always ready to remind her that "boys are stupid." Jessi had stayed well away, wisely, Beth thought.

Beth had decided to take a walk across the grounds to clear her head. Ever since she had… let's admit it, dumped Tom, she had felt terrible. He walked around the school miserably, sniping at anyone who was foolish enough to walk past. Joe had constantly been trying to get details out of her but Beth snapped her mouth shut if he probed just a little. Emily just sat back and watched. This worried Beth. Emily never sat back, she loved to be in with the gossip.

A raised voice floated over from the tress of the forest. Beth frowned. She crept over and froze at the sound of an argument.

"… you and her, like everyone else, just sticking their big oar in!"

Beth peered around a tree and gasped. Tom and Leecie were standing face to face, faces screwed up furiously. As she watched, Leecie pushed Tom in the chest.

"Well excuse me for caring!"

Tom glared down at Leecie then pushed her back, pinning her against a tree. Beth, staring in shocked horror, couldn't move.

"Watch it," Tom hissed. "Don't forget who I am! Though it looks as though you've forgotten… want a reminder?"

A dark smile lit Tom's features. Beth felt a terror-filled shudder run through her. Leecie struggled in vain.

"You don't scare me."

"Well perhaps I will, with a little does of pain." He raised his wand slowly and menacingly. Leecie froze at the sight of it. They were about ten feet from where Beth stood hidden in the shadows, but she could still see the glint of fear rising in Alicia's eyes.

"Tom… if you hurt me for trying to be a friend then… then you're a lot weaker than I thought you were."

A tear trickled down her cheek. It was the sight of this tear, glistening silver in the dim light, that jolted Beth into reality. She was running at full speed as she hit Tom, her hands held out in front of her. She caught him in the side and threw him away from Leecie with all the strength she could muster.

"Leave her alone!"

The horrible evil look in his eyes diminished and he looked at Beth like an abashed, guilt-ridden child. "What… what are you doing here?" he gasped.

She glared at him in disgust and fury. "I was _going_ to talk to you, but it turns out I had to rescue a friend instead!" she spat, waving a hand in Leecie's direction.

"You were looking for me...?" A small smile flashed but disappeared almost immediately. "It's not like I was going to do anything, she's fine."

Leecie, rubbing her sore arms, huffed behind Beth and muttered something that sounded like a word you would not repeat in front of your grandmother. Beth turned, concerned. "You ok, Leece?"

Alicia nodded and turned to head back up to the castle. Tom scoffed.

"Shut up, you," Beth muttered. "And yes, I was coming to find you and tell you that there are a million other girls out there, I'm not the only one!"

Tom stared at her then shook his head, running his fingers through his spiked black hair. He looked up and fixed his grey-eyed gaze on Beth. "Yeah, there are millions of girls out there. And I could have anyone I chose. But I don't want anyone else… I want you." He looked at her then turned and walked off across the grounds, leaving Beth to lean back against a nearby tree to force her hands to stop shaking madly.


	18. A Beginning

The common room was toasty warm. Outside, the snow had begun to melt and the sun had brought out new, fresh, green leaves. Birds chattered noisily in the trees and the sun was warm and inviting. Beth was studying. She glanced out the arched window and sighed. What would she give right now to be out there, watching the little rivers of melted snow trickle into the lake, the tiny sparrows hopping madly about on the slippery islands of snow. The wet snow fights.

She determinedly turned a page in her book, curled up tighter in the corner of the massive three seater couch, and read on. She would stay here and study crazily. However, she didn't count on Marcus.

He tore down the staircase and propelled himself on top of the couch, shifting it three feet towards the opposite wall. Beth looked down at him sprawled at her feet.

"You right there?" she asked, not looking up.

"Great!" He poked the book she had her nose buried in. "What you readin'?" he questioned, childishly.

"Something far beyond you're comprehension."

"In English..?"

"A book that doesn't have pretty pictures."

"Boring."

"Very. Only good for one thing…" She turned it over in her hands, examining it minutely, then whacked it over Marc's head.

"Hey!" he cried, clutching his head in his hands and pouting. Beth giggled. He sat up and started to tickle her until she shrieked. Beth twisted around too fast and sat up on the arm of the couch and, in the attempt to reach her, Marcus toppled off the couch.

"Oww, my ass!"

Beth doubled up, holding her stomache, almost in tears from hysterics. "You looked… so… funny!" she gasped.

He hauled himself to his feet. "Shuddup…" he muttered, pouting. "It's not funny."

Still perched precariously on the arm of the couch, Beth nodded, giggling madly. "It was so!"

Marcus sat down and tickled her again before she could prepare herself. With a shriek and a swooping feeling of horror that she's going to fall, Beth toppled onto him, landing in a tangle of arms and legs and laughter on the couch. She pushed herself up a little to look into Marc's face.

"Beth," he said. "If you wanted me that much, you just had to say so."

"Oh, I want you BAD!" she breathed sarcastically, poking him gently in the cheek. "Unless you want me to get up, that is…" She started to disentangle herself, sitting up, but Marcus grabbed her around the waist, his arms, wrapping tightly around her tiny body.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" he said, pulling her back down and cuddling her against his chest. Beth felt his deep, throaty laugh against her cheek as she relaxed on top of him.

"So tired…" she muttered. She closed her eyes as Marc ran his fingers lazily through her hair, brushing the loose strands so gently off her forehead. Beth looked up at him, a faraway look in her eyes.

"Marcus..?" her voice trailed off as she leant forward and kissed him gently on the lips. She felt him smile and slowly kiss her back… until a sudden stab of guilt hit her square in the stomache and she threw herself away from him in self disgust.

"What am I doing, this is crazy!"

Marcus leant back, the previously puzzled look melting back into a disappointed acquiescent look. "Sorry…"

"No, don't be silly, it wasn't you…" Beth looked at him then bent down, scooping up all her books. "If anyone wants me, I'll be in the library. I should be studying." And with that she turned and fled from the room.


	19. Studying

Joe found her curled up in an uncomfortable chair, the huge table in front of her spread with pieces of parchment, ancient books and various other unusual objects.

"Studying again?"

"Passes the time."

He sat by her and looked her in the eyes. "You love Marcus, don't you?"

"Yes." The reply came so easily, even Beth was shocked.

"Then you lied." His steady brown eyes bore into her shimmering blue ones. "You said you loved Tom, that you wanted him, remember?"

She didn't. But it sounded familiar. Beth nodded. "I know. I didn't want this to be true, I knew it would cause too much trouble. I was right." She looked up at him and Joe breathed in sharply. Beth knew how she looked. She hadn't slept properly in days and great dark rings circled her weepy red eyes. "Did Leecie tell you about Tom?"

"In the forest? Yes. You know, she made him beg for forgiveness?"

Beth winced. Tom would have been so humiliated by that. She reached over and rested her hand on her younger half-brothers'. "Thankyou. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here."

"Hey, I'm your brother; you can't get rid of me."

Marcus found Beth standing in front of the fire. She knew that her behaviour hadn't looked well, the way she'd screwed up her parchment and threw it into the flames then stood haughtily by, taking a strange pleasure in watching her hard work burn. He walked up behind her as she frowned into the flames.

"It's just paper, Beth. Let it go."

She turned to find him leaning against the doorway, with a casual grace only he could muster. "I can't concentrate. I feel like it's all my fault…" she sighed and turned back to the fire, giving a helpless bark of laughter. "It is…"

"Umm, I'm lost. What is it you're babbling about now?"

"Tom," she said with a sigh. "I hate myself for hurting him." She watched as he eased himself into a nearby chair, his eyes on hers.

"Well, you may be hurting him now but it's better in the long run."

Beth bit her lip and stared back into the fire. She could feel him watching her. "And what about us? Are… well, Jessi said the other day that every…" she shrugged and smiled. "I feel like a shrink saying this, every relationship has a question of whether it'll work out or not and whether the couples will still be friends if they break up. The thing is… are we willing to brave it all and take a chance?"

She couldn't look at him. Instead, Beth kept staring into fire. The flames licked the walls and Marcus sat silent so long behind her that she actually wondered whether he was still there or not. Then she heard a sigh.

"I guess that's a good point."

Her heart gave a thump. "So…?"

"So…" he copied, standing up and walking over to her, sliding his arms around her waist, a small smile on his lips. "So, maybe we should give it a shot. If you promise that if I screw it up you'll base it on me being an idiot."

"No promises."

"Too bad."

He spun her around in his arms and kissed her eyelids. She sighed happily.

"Marcus, maybe we should keep this quiet… just for a little while."

Marc nodded. Emily would cut sick, both of them knew that. Beth knew better than Marcus just how furious Tom would be. Then there was the opinion of every other being within the school grounds.

They kept it as quiet as possible over the next few days. Only Leecie, Joe and Jessi knew. To everyone else, Beth and Marcus were just extremely close friends. They would meet as various places alone, just to unwind and drop the pretence for a while. Beth was sitting on the edge of the Qudditch Pitch early one morning when Marcus sauntered over, broom over his shoulder. Beth greeted him with a kiss.

"Going to practise?"

"No, I was planning on doing some sweeping. This place is just despicable!"

"Yeah, certainly needs a going over with a good broom…"

He laughed and poked her with the handle. However, he didn't bank on Beth's instincts. She grabbed the broom handle, wrenched it from his grasp and pranced away, holding it out behind her. "Come and get it…" she teased.

"Mine!" he whined. "Give it to me!"

She laughed and backed away, shaking her head cheekily. He sat down in the middle of the pitch, pouting. Beth sighed and gave him back the broom. "You're no fun."

He whooped and grinned. It was Beth's turn to pout. He left the broom on the ground, picked her up and swung her around, making her laugh. He placed her gently back down on the ground and kissed her neck. "You are no fun!"

"Yes I am, and you know it."

"How would I know that?"

She shrugged. "Because you know me," she said quietly, peering up at him. You going to practise or what?"

"Nope. I'm going to stay here and keep you company."

"Ok, whatever you want."

He leered at Beth's back. "Whatever I want, hey?"

"Don't smirk," she said, without turning. He wiped his face clean.

"I wasn't!"

"Uhuh…"

A figure darted in the shadows and Beth looked up in surprise. Her heart sank. "Marc, I've got to go. I'll see you later, alright?"

Emily cornered her on the steps to the castle.

"So. You and Marcus."

Beth sighed. "Yes, we've been together for about three days."

"And you didn't tell me?"

She frowned. "Well, I didn't think we needed to. We kept it quiet for Tom's sake, and you and Marcus have been separate for about a month…"

"So? Geez, Beth, you know I love him!" She glared at Beth who stared in shock.

"I do?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"You broke up with him!"

"That doesn't mean anything!"

"Emily, you had the poor guy jumping through hoops! If you loved him you wouldn't keep playing with him like that!"

"What would you know?!"

"A hell of a lot more than you, it seems!" Beth shouted. Emily took three steps forward, shouting in Beth's face.

"You go from guy to guy, I see right through you! You're worthless, you're like Razzy!"

"That's not true!" Beth said desperately. Emily didn't know, it wasn't like that… was it?

"Yes it is, you little slut! You stole Marcus from me, I hate you for that! I can't wait until he dumps you, I'm going to laugh so hard. You make me sick, you traitorous bitch! So much for friendship!"

Emily spun around and marched into the castle, leaving a stunned, hurt Beth behind her.


	20. Miscreant Brothers

"You're not happy here, are you?"

"Did I say that?"

"You've been so quiet lately."

"Emily hates me. Razzy has been nice to me again since Tom and her broke up… again, but I don't know what to do about that. I love Marcus, but now that everyone knows… Am I really a slut?"

Joe stared at her across the table. "Say _WHAT_?"

"Well, that's what everyone's saying… bitch on heat." Beth sniffed and looked away. Joe looked furious.

"That's not true, and people know that! Besides, I know for a fact it's just jealous girls saying that."

"Because they want me?"

"There you go," Joe said gently. "You're getting your sense of humour back. So what are you doing in library, hmm?"

"Doing what I do best… studying."

"I think Marcus would have a different opinion of what you do best…" He ducked out of mauling reach as Beth stared at him in amused shock.

"Oh, that was _not nice_!"

"But you still love me, right?"

Beth gritted her teeth. "Only because I have to."

"Uhoh, look who it is."

Beth swung around in her seat to see Razzy heading towards them, a weird look on her face. She looked hard at Beth and she winced. Beth recognised that look. Razzy walked up to her and leant down.

"Marcus is a good kisser, isn't he?"

Beth stared up at her, confused. "What?"

"I know. We kissed the other day."

"… what?"

Razzy _sneered_. "You didn't really think you could take him from me, did you? He kissed me the other day, damn, it was good."

Beth shook her head. _Twice_?? Razzy was supposed to be a friend… but then again, she hadn't known a few days ago. Which meant… Beth leant back in her chair, the horrified look on her face making Razzy smile wider. Joe was frowning; he couldn't hear what was being said. Razzy stood up straight.

"Bye," she said cheerfully, grinning triumphantly as she swept from the library.

"Beth..?" Joe asked softly behind her. Beth just scooped up her books.

"I'll talk to you later."

Leecie collided with Beth around the corner of the library.

"Beth! Whoa, you look like someone just jammed a quill up your nose, what's up?"

"Marcus kissed Razzy…" she blurted. "Dammit, why did I just say that?"

"I'll kill him. Stupid boys, I'll shred him with my nails."

Beth couldn't help but smile weakly at Alicia's impeccable sense of humour. She was so envious of the way Leece could turn any moment into a funny one.

"Come on." Leecie was taller than Beth, although, considering Beth's slight figure, that wasn't hard. Alicia had the looks and personality of an attractive person, someone who could draw people to her with her fast talking, sense of humour and bright smile. She was trendy, there was no other word for it. And the boys loved her. Marcus, even though he constantly insulted and teased her, loved his little sister madly. She wrapped her arm around Beth's shoulder.

"I know for certain that my brother is nuts about you. You know, he never shuts up when you come into the conversation? No offence, Beth, but when you're discussed twenty-four hours a day it gets slightly irritating. Don't get me wrong, I still think you're a wicked friend, but the boy is crazy. Now, you're going to go and stay warm in the common room because you're freezing, and I'm going to go find my miscreant brother and scream at him a little."

Marcus crept into the common room later to find Beth standing at the window.

"Beth? I'm sorry, it was stupid."

She frowned. "How long ago?"

"A week." Beth nodded. "It was stupid, just a peck, nothing more."

Beth looked over her shoulder in surprise. Razzy had made it seem like something terrible, but if that's all it was… She sighed. "Forget it. Just… don't do it again?"

Marcus smiled. "Leece yelled at me for ages."

"She kept her promise, then."

"She certainly did."

Beth sat down on the floor, relaxed, and curled up on the rug. "Come on, sit and talk with me."

He grinned and sat opposite her in a chair. "Let's swap sex stories!"

"Can't swap them," Beth said with a grin. "Tell me yours."

"Ok!"

"No!" She sat upright. "I was kidding, I don't want to know!" Beth laughed.

"Don't you want to hear about my first time?"

Beth groaned. "Alright, tell, if it will shut you up."

"Ok! Well it happened many years ago…"

"When you was _two_!"

"Not that many. I was fourteen, maybe fifteen."

"Continue."

"The girl was Jenny, she was sixteen."

"Ooh, older girl!"

"Nice girl, she was."

"Not as nice as me."

"I don't know…"

Beth rolled her eyes, keeping her face serious. She loved it when they had crazy conversations like these. "Keep going… although, something's telling me listening to this isn't good."

"Well, she was the year above me and we were going out."

"Tell the story, stop telling it in pieces."

He grinned. "It adds to the effect."

"Which one? Because I'm torn between curiosity and the urge to yak."

"Anyway," he said, ignoring her, "after three months was the day when I lost my innocence."

"Did you ever have any?"

"Nah, not really."

The two of them burst into laughter, the sombre mood broken. The conversation went on and turned into a war of languages. Using magic, of course.

"Regard! J'ai trouvé un charme de traducteur qui travaille!"

"Don't speak French at me, Marcus!"

"I can even speak a little French by myself."

"Really?"

"Chen."

"Dog."

"Chien."

"Bitch."

"That's the one!"


	21. Keeping His Cool

The sound of skin on leather echoed down the halls of the dungeons. Beth crept along the damp, cold passage and, peeking into a room, found Tom, shirtless, belting a huge, magically conjured punching bag. With each punch he grunted out a word. Beth leant against the doorway, a rush of anger changing her mildly surprised expression to calm resignation.

"Get… you… hunt… you… down… he… says…" Tom panted, kicking the bag until his foot turned red.

"No you won't." Beth said calmly. He knew who Tom was talking about and she was disgusted. She felt someone standing behind her. Leecie.

"Do you make a habit of talking to punching bags, Tom?"

He whirled around and whipped out his wand, shoving it back out of sight at the sight of the two girls, both leaning against one side of the doorway, both with arms folded. Only Leecie had an amused look on her face.

"Don't you think I have a right to?" He answered Beth first. "I mean yesterday and before that…" He sniffed, swiping his hand roughly across his forehead, wiping away the beads of sweat, and turned to Alicia. "And no, I'm just finding another way to take this out on something… or someone."

"Shut up, Tom!" she said harshly, before she could stop herself. She dropped her eyes to the floor, suddenly feeling guilty. "Sorry, I'm just a bit… yeah." She wouldn't make excuses for herself.

Tom shook his head angrily. "Let's make it the official put-tom-in-pain year, shall we? Because that's what it damn well feels like, and it isn't helping when you're standing by him when you know damn well he's done wrong!" He stopped suddenly, panting, his face ashen and furious. Beth took a deep breath, struggling to keep her calm.

"I know what he's done. But he's human, Tom, we all make mistakes. You don't know how I feel, you probably don't even care."

"I do care, but you're blind to see it. All you see is him. The perfect human being." He proceeded to bash the punching bag. Both had forgotten Leecie was there, standing with her mouth open. "Probably… still… with… him… too…"

Beth's resolve broke. "Shut _UP_!" Her entire body was trembling with fury. "He did it before we got together, ok? I don't know why he did it but you did the same! While _we_ were together!" She reached up and brushed a tear away. Why did she always chose the guys that managed to hurt her? Every time!

"It's just too hard…"

"Why don't you go and discuss this with a non-Death Eater, or better, a Death Eater hater."

"The whole idea is to go to a friend. You are my friend, aren't you?"

"Yes, I thought I was. But after this week I'm not sure _that_ is up to you."

Leecie cleared her throat and Beth and Tom turned in surprise. They'd completely forgotten her. "Maybe I should go, you two look like you've got things to sort out."

Beth leant back against the wall. What was happening to her, lately she was acting like such a wuss. No more, no more tears, no more heartache. Just become who she used to be before these strange, unpredictable people tore her ordered, calm life apart.

"Eww, I'm not touching that thing!"

Leecie was pointing disgustedly at Tom's rapidly swelling foot. Beth sighed. "Sit down, Tom."

She forced him to sit down, ignoring his swearing and gasps of pain. She lifted his foot and gently moved the toes. "You've sprained it."

"Sprained..? Great."

Leecie batted her eyelashes innocently. "Aww, does it hurt?"

Tom picked up his wand, standing on his uninjured foot, and pointed it at Ali, who blinked back calmly. "Keep talking and I'll give you a…" He looked down at Beth then threw his wand on the floor. A subtle smile appeared on Alicia's face. Beth, however, was not amused and, reaching up, grabbed Tom's hand and pulled him roughly down, making him sit.

"Tom, sit down and shut up. Now…" She waved her wand and Tom's foot and ankle was magically bandaged. She sat back and admired her handiwork. Tom raised an eyebrow.

"I could just go to the hospital wing, you know."

"You are not dragging this thing all the way up there, now here," she helped him to his feet.

"Thanks," he muttered. "Hey, now I have an excuse for not being in class."

Leecie snorted. "Like you needed one."

Beth nodded then, after a curt exchange of farewells, they separated.


	22. It's a Dog's Life

There was only three months left until the end of school. So much had happened since Leecie and she had caught Tom beating the punching bag into a pulp. Leecie and Joe had broken up. Twice. Through both times Beth had consoled both parties. And she was still with Marcus.

Tugging a lock of hair and tucking it behind her ear, Beth sighed. Tom was in Azkaban. She smiled wanly. Sixteen and already in the wizard prison… never thought it would be possible. But, then again, it was Tom. She remembered the trial, screaming at Fudge. The thought made her blush. How she got the courage to do that she had no idea.

Beth sighed, resting her head back on the edge of the sofa. A sound echoed down from the stairs to the boys dorm. She turned her head in time to catch sight of a puppy bounding into view. He stopped and sniffed, looking about him then padded towards Beth, his tongue lolling, giving the appearance of a smiling face.

Smiling, Beth reached down and gently ran her hand over the puppy's tiny head.

"Now, who are you?"

The puppy looked around, retracting his pink tongue, then closed his eyes. To Beth's amazement, the puppy started to change. Tom looked up into Beth's wide eyes, her hand still resting on his head.

"I'm Tom, and who might you be, then?"

He winked, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

Beth gasped and began to stutter. "You… how..?" She shook her head and leant down, wrapping her arms around him and giving him a tight hug.

Tom hugged her back then pulled away gently, a grin lighting up his weary features. "So, miss me or what? And before you say it, don't go spreading this around."

He grinned and gestured with his hands, indicating that he was now and animagus. "I don't know if you've read in the Prophet lately… well, if you had you'd know… but I ain't been let out, alright? I couldn't stand it any longer so I just… kinda…" he petered off, giving a weak smile. "…escaped. I… I know you don't approve but I kind of needed to." He looked around sheepishly then looked back up at her, shifting his position. 'So how come you didn't come to visit me, eh?"

"I tried to visit you! They wouldn't let me," He face suddenly seemed to mirror Toms, an embarrassed grin replacing her initial joyful one. "I think the whole yealling at Fudge… yeah…" She blushed and looked down at her feet.

He settled on the sofa next to Beth and they both relaxed, Beth filling Tom in on recent events at Hogwarts, Tom filling Beth in on what Azkaban was like.

Tom ran his fingers through his hair, still chuckling over Beth's arguments that he and her brother Joe pampered her, then suddenly his eyes grew dark. "You seen that Mudblood, Granger, about?"

Beth raised an eyebrow. Typical Tom, always thinking about girls and his sex life.

"Nope. Why, turn you down, did she?"

She hid a quick smile as Tom glared at her and sneered. "Actually, for your information, we had an argument, and it had nothing to do with the fact that I _did_ have a small thing with her, alright? It was nothing to do with that, actually, and I was… er… looking for her. Think we need another talk," he smirked. "Just to clarify things."

"Clarify?" Beth laughed. "Sure, Tom, sure." "She planted her hand over her mouth, giggling, watching Tom carefully.

He leant back against the arm of the sofa, talking quietly to himself. After his short spell in Azkaban, his inner monologue had been temporarily disturbed and his thoughts came clearly out of his mouth.

"Another little dose of pain, maybe until she begs to stop…" He smirked smugly, pleased with himself. Beth, on the other hand, was far from pleased. She slowly turned to look at him, her face stony. 'What? What did you say?"

She stared at him, her eyes wide. Unconsciously, Beth shuffled sideways on the sofa, putting some distance between them. Tom watched her blankly, not immediately realizing she had just heard every word he'd said. "Sorry, what?"

He smirked as she backed away again. "You're acting like you've just realized I'm an Azkaban escapee or something."

Beth just shook her head, not hearing him. "Did you hurt Hermione?" She stood and moved across the room, standing in front of the fire, a good few metres away.

"What did you do to her?"

"Now, would I do something like that, don't have much faith in me, do you?" He smirked, his eyes flashing. Beth shuddered; that look never meant any good. Tom's eyes followed her every move. "She's alright… for now. Nothing for you to worry about."

Beth was frozen. She knew, just by looking at Tom, that he had done something. And the tone of his voice, the look on his face… he scared her.

"You… you hurt her." Her eyes became suddenly distant. In her mind she could hear Tom's voice, a curse, and then screaming. Hermione screaming. "You cursed…" her voice was barely more than a whisper. Suddenly her eyes snapped back into focus. She looked at him hard and took one steady step backwards, even further from him.

"You tried to curse her."

Tom stood slowly and walked over to the fireplace, Beth moving in step, the two moving in a wide circle, so they remained on opposite sides of the room. He leant casually against the mantle over the fireplace and watch Beth, a satisfied smirk marring his face. "Tried? What are you talking about?" Tut, tut, Come on, Beth, thought you knew me better than that. Since when have I cursed someone and not succeeded?" He rolled his eyes as if torturing was not a big deal. "What I meant was she's safe. I mean, it's not like I can do anything when I'm a wanted convict. Don't want to get caught, do I?" He slowly pulled his wand from his pocket, twirling it between his fingers. "You sure you're alright?"

Beth's face was white and she was still shaking her head slightly. No, not Tom, not possible, he wouldn't… he _couldn't_… She slowly looked down at his wand. Suddenly, she stood up straighter, adrenaline rushing through her body. He wouldn't hurt her. Of all people, he promised her the most that he'd never hurt her. As much as she hated to admit it, Beth knew Tom loved her. She was immune. And now, she was angry.

"You disgust me! That's two girls you've attacked, what, can't fight a guy, can you? Are you really that pathetic?" She laughed loudly in his face, knowing it would irritate him.

But Tom just smiled. "Two? That it? Why do you think I keep disappearing? I mean, just about everything Fudge said that day was true. Do you really believe that I've changed that much and I'm innocent?" He smirked, amused. "And fight? Oh, no, I don't fight them. That would just be wrong. I just get the information I need out of them." His cruel smile deepened. "Don't always need to curse them, though."

Beth laughed again and stepped up close to him, whispering, her voice light and breathy. "Oh, you think you're so tough, don't you. I know you better than that, _Thomas_." She stressed his full name, a flicker of hate in her eyes, knowing he hated it. "You're weak and cruel and a wuss. You make me laugh just thinking about you, that's how pathetically weak you are." She rolled her eyes again, turning her back on him and standing in front of the fire.

Tom raised his eyebrows, letting the silence drag on. Then he smirked again, slightly. "Oh, you think so, eh?" His voice was icy, enough to make grown men shudder. But Beth stood her ground. He won't hurt me. He can't. She let him continue. "Well perhaps if I'm so weak and pathetic how about we set up a little duel. Between me and Flint."

He flicked his wand lazily. Beth shifted uncomfortably as she felt herself turn, forced by what seemed like a powerful invisible hand. She glared hard at him.

"Why does it always come back to you and him?" She laughed quietly and nodded to herself, answering her own question. "Oh, yeah, The fight. I have one thing to say to you, Thomas. Get over it, won't you? The rest of us are getting bored of it. It's so stupid and childish and _put that damn wand away unless you're going to use it_!" She stared at him, shaking with fury, her cheeks flushed.

Tom just smiled then sat down again. Beth sighed, turning back to the fire. "You going to leave or just mar the room a little longer? Because it looks better without you in it."

"You know, if I didn't know better I'd say you hated me right now." He waved his wand, turning her around to face him again.

"I don't hate you, Thomas. Just disgusted at you. And would you quit with that spell already!" Beth clenched her fists.

"No, why should I stop? It'd fun. Besides, I can make you do anything I want…" He flicked his wand again. Beth gasped at the pressure on her back and she involuntarily began to bow. She twisted her body deftly, moving sideways at the same time, breaking the spell. Taking one step forward she swung back her hand and slapped him hard across the face. "And you can have this back too!" Her fingers fumbled at her wrist for a moment before the light, silver chain around it snapped. She threw the bracelet, her birthday present, at his feet, the little angels on it tinkling as they hit the floor.

A flash of anger lit up Tom's face for a moment as he rubbed his cheek, a red mark spreading across it. "I think you should learn how to control your temper, don't you?" He leant down and picked up the bracelet, letting it sliver into his palm, gazing down at the tiny angels. Tom stood slowly, his hand closing around the bracelet, and he raised his wand. "You know I said I'd never hurt you… sit down." He pointed his wand at the table and chairs on the other side of the common room.

Beth just looked him in the eye then slowly folded her arms, staying where she was in front of the fire. Tom narrowed his eyes, becoming impatient. "That wasn't a request. I really hate doing this to you." He walked over to the table and chair, pulled out a chair and flicked his wand, slipping the small bracelet into his pocket. Beth gritted her teeth and let the spell drag her to the chair and force her into it. "That wasn't so hard, now, was it?"

Tom sat on the table, looking down at Beth. She looked so little and frail. He smiled. "Ain't your parents ever taught you any manners and to do what you're told."

She glared up at him, swallowing hard, knowing she looked weak from his point of view. "So what do you intend to do to me, Monsieur? Hurting another girl, well done, Thomas, your father _would_ be proud!"

"Come on, that's a bit harsh, isn't it?" He reached out and let his fingers brush her cheek lightly then turned away, before she could see his face. "And all this time I thought my father hated me. I mean, after all, I was only put here to serve him. So you mean, all those times I was tortured, that was to show affection, was it? Thanks for putting that straight."

Beth grinned suddenly, her face lighting up. Only her eyes remained full of hate and rage. "Anytime! So, lets get this over with, shall we? A curse? A slap? What are you going to do, because I want this over and done with."

Tom looked back at her, surprised. "You actually think…?" But Beth interrupted.

"And once it is, then we'll decide what we're going to do. Come on, hurt me. Or are you as pathetic as dear old daddy think?" She smiled, enjoying goading him.

He scowled and hissed through hiss teeth, furiously. "Watch what you say!" He sneered and jumped off the table, once again in control. "Just the same as the Modblood…"

Beth finally lost her temper and leapt to her feet.

"Screw you, Tom! You're so vain, you think you're a gift to women when you're nothing but the curse! You're a monster, a cheat and a sleaze and I _hate_ you, I hate you so much I can hardly look at you!" She slapped him again, this time using the back of her hand, her knuckles colliding with his cheekbone. Tom cursed under his breath, shaking with anger.

"You know, I wasn't going to do anything but that's it!" He raised his wand, and smirked. Beth gasped. A total stranger was staring out from Tom's eyes. "You asked for this… CRUCIO!"

The spell knocked Beth to the floor. She bit back her screams as her body contorted, feeling as though her entire body was on fire. Tom looked away, starting to calm himself. Beth lay on the floor after the curse passed then, using every bit of determination in her body, she forced herself to stand, swallowed, looked slowly up at him and whispered: "Daddy's boy…"

"Aren't you ever going to learn your lesson?" He slashed his wand through the air and a flash of purple light cut into Beth, slicing open her stomache. He leant back against the wall, watching her with disgust as she slumped again to the floor, tears streaming down her cheeks and her breath coming in short sobs. Beth wrapped her arms tight around her stomache as the blood seeped slowly through her torn clothes.

"You…"

She looked at him, the bravado gone, nothing but fear and pain left in her eyes. She slumped sideways, her breath rasping in her throat and her eyes closed, shivering as tears slipped slowly down her face.

Tom stared at her blankly, not seeing or feeling. "Sorry." His voice was dead and Beth flinched at the sound. "You left me no choice."

Beth coughed painfully and opened her eyes fearfully. "I thought you'd never hurt me. I trusted you that much, at least." She bit her lip and, planting one bloody hand on the floor, staggered to her feet, ignoring the pain just enough to stand up straight. "Well?" she panted. "Aren't you going to kill me?"

His heart heavy, Tom's eyes widened slightly. "Lay… lay down… lay on the sofa," he stuttered. He stared at the blood trickling from the deep wound, transfixed. "Just do it, will you?"

Looking down at her stomache, Beth's head spun and she swayed, clutching at the wall to keep from falling, a smear of bright red blood appearing on the wall. "No," she managed, steadily. "I want you out. Now. Get out of here and don't come back." She pointed to the door and suddenly pressed her hand to her stomache, her strength giving in as she doubled and cried out in pain.

Tom pocketed his wand, rushed over to Beth and, before she could react, scooped her into his arms and lay her gently down on the sofa. He hunkered down beside her. "Look, you need to lift your shirt up for me. I need to see how bad it is."

Beth shook her head, gritting her teeth in pain. "Don't… touch…" She turned her face away and sobbed quietly into the cushions.

"Look, I know you don't want me anywhere near you right now, but what else do you expect me to do? Just leave you? Now stop being so damn stubborn, and lift your shirt. Come on… I've seen it all before." He rolled his eyes, trying to hide the panic that was building up inside him.

Finally giving in, Beth bit her lip, pulling her shirt up to reveal her mutilated stomache, wincing with the pain.

Tom's eyes widened with shock. It was the worst wound he'd ever given someone. He gulped and tried for a relieved look. "It's fine… erm… just a scratch. Look, I can either do this or take you to the Hospital Wing…" He muttered obscenities under his breath, pulling out his wand. Beth stared at his wand and whimpered slightly. She had begun to shake, shock setting in.

"Do it. Just get it over with, I don't care… it's more than just a scratch," she gasped.

Tom turned away and started to mix a potion on the table, his back to Beth. She gritted her teeth against the spasms of pain ripping through her body until she was almost convulsing. Tom turned back, a disgusting green mixture in a small vial and, tipping a little bit onto a piece of cloth, begins to dab it onto the wound. Beth twisted her head away, her body twisting in pain as the mixture burned the wound. Tom looked up at her as he finished, his face white. "It should stop hurting soon…"

Beth nodded and Tom stood with a whispered "sorry" and flicked his wand, the ingredients littering the table vanishing. Beth sniffed.

"Leave. Now."

Tom stared at her for a moment or two then turned and silently walked from the room, marching along the corridor outside. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and withdrew one slowly with a frown. Lying in the palm of his hand was a tiny, delicate silver bracelet. The one he gave her for Christmas.


	23. Like Father, Like Son

Beth looked around her. He'd gone. Suddenly she gasped. What if he came back? And found her like this! She had to move, she couldn't just lie here and wait for him to come back and finish her off. She groaned and pushed herself upright, ignoring the angry throb in her head and the lightning bolt of pain in her stomache. She stood. Too fast. Everything around went black and she fell back onto the sofa, unconscious.

Tom stopped at the entrance to the common room, staring at the bracelet in his palm. Just walk in and give it to her, he told himself. You don't have to say anything, just do it! He took a deep breath and walked in, stopping behind the sofa.

"I doubt you'll want this but… here." He frowned when she didn't turn and sighed. "Well, I would have thought you might at least say something to me…" His voice faltered and he walked around the sofa to get a good look at her face. Tom blinked then lifted a limp hand, letting it fall. He swore explosively. "Hell! Think, think, er…, ok right." He gently moved her around so that she was more comfortable, terrified thoughts racing through his mind. He lifted her head and slipped a cushion behind it then knelt beside her, taking her icy cold hand in his and tapping it lightly.

"Beth? Beth, come on, you have to wake up for me."

She moaned, turning her head from side to side. Her face contorted as if the worst of nightmares was flashing through her mind. Tom kissed her hand, closing his eyes and whispering to her.

"I'm so sorry… never meant to hurt you, I swear… guess I'm just the idiot as usual who can't control himself…" He smirked, covering up any signs of weakness.

All of a sudden, Beth sat bolt upright, her eyes flying open in terror. She spotted Tom kneeling beside her and gave a small involuntary shriek, snatching her hand back from his and backing away into the corner of the sofa. She stared at him, her eyes wide, cringing as she jolted her stomache. She felt, and looked, like a wild cornered animal.

Tom watched her then looked away, unable to bear the sight of her looking so scared. "I…um… just forgot something… wanted to check you were ok…"

Beth shook her head slightly then buried it in her arms, tiny sobs escaping, her whole body trembling. Tom stood, incapable of watching her cry. "Maybe it would be better if I left…" He bit his lip, his heart hammering with guilt.

Her hand on her stomache, Beth painfully stood up and limped over to the fire, her face suddenly wiped clean of any feeling but pain. She scrubbed at the tears on her cheeks with the back of her hand.

"Do what you want. I don't care anymore." She stood and stared blankly into the fire as Tom stared incredulously at her back.

"Don't say that. Look, I am sorry for what I did and I don't have anyone to blame except myself, just…" He wiped his mouth and stared at the floor painfully.

Beth continued to stare into the fire. It was strange. Just a few moments ago she'd been terrified of the guy standing just behind her. Now, all of a sudden, it was all gone. She couldn't remember any good times they'd had, or bad times either. Her memory was completely blank. But, most importantly, it felt as though she'd never met Tom. And that he was someone she never wanted to meet. She didn't hate him. Nor did she care for him. It was as if… she couldn't feel anything for him. Beth turned slowly to look at him, her eyes dead or any emotion.

"It's true. I don't care. Go. Stay," she shrugged. "Entirely up to you."

Tom shook his head, refusing to believe. "Don't shut me out, please. Hurt me, curse me… just don't shut me out." His eyes were full of sorrow as he stared desperately at her. Somehow it seemed as if the worst punishment was, in fact, no punishment at all. It was nothing.

She frowned and lifted up her shirt to reveal an ugly cut, sealed, but surrounded by a huge multicoloured bruise which covered the entire area of her stomache. She looked up at him again, speaking slowly and calmly.

"Look what you did. I thought you of all people would never hurt me, but you almost killed me. You really think I'd forgive you for that? It was just an argument and then you have to go ahead and torture and almost murder me." She shook her head, looking like was lost in a ream. "I would appreciate it if you left and never came near me again." Her arm lifted slowly, her finger unfurling as if in slow motion to point to the bracelet still clutched in Tom's hand, the knuckles white from the tight clenching of his fist. "Keep it. I don't want it. I don't want anything to remind me of you. I want you gone. You can stay here or leave, that's up to you. But I never want to see your face again. And this isn't just for me. After what happened here you may be in danger, especially when Marc finds out. If you two fight over me… I'm not worth fighting over. Never come near me again, do you understand?" She stared at him, her eyes still dead.

Just as she finished a sound floated down from the boys dorms and Joe, Beth's younger brother, walked into the room. He took one look at Beth and the state of her stomache, her shirt still clutched in her hand, and ran across the room, his face white.

"Beth, what happened!?" He steered her into a chair as she muttered some excuse, something about falling against the edge of the table. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Tom's head snap up as she lied about her wound, and his grey, dull eyes met her deep, glittering blue eyes. He looked away guiltily and sat on the table, picking up the Daily Prophet and burying his nose in it. Joe looked from Beth to Tom then back again.

"Tom," he said, his voice cold. "what really happened here?"

Tom leapt off the table, the papers falling to the floor at his feet, and he backed away slowly, stuttering that nothing had happened, Beth had just fallen, like she said. "Nothing happened!"

Joe raised an eyebrow. "Tell me."

Panic taking over, Tom whipped out his wand again, pointing it at Joe's chest.

"Keep back, Joe." The dark smile had returned, playing around Tom's lips.

"Don't make me hurt you, Tom! Tell me what happened, last chance!"

Beth sat up again and rounded on them, frustration and exhaustion mixing within her to create a storm of fury, incapable of containing any longer. "Shut up the pair of you! I tripped and fell against the table…" She shook her head, leapt angrily to her feet, and started to shout, shocking even herself. "That's it! Can I not get a break?! Ever since I became friends with you lot it's been fight, fight, fight! I'm sick and tired of being the peacemaker for so long, it's so childish and ridiculous and _head splitting, give me a break before I really lose it!_"

She swayed again and fell exhausted back onto the couch. Tom kneeled down again in front of her, looking into her weary eyes. "Why won't you let me help you? Stop being so damn stubborn."

Beth almost laughed with amazement. She leant forward, so that hers and Tom's foreheads almost touched, then hissed quietly so that only he could hear. "Because you almost killed me. So much for love, you don't even know what love is."

"Sometimes you have to trust someone for a brief moment, especially if it means saving your life. And maybe you're right, maybe I don't know what love is. Probably because I've never been given any."

Beth's eyes softened for a moment as a memory of a feeling seeped through the confusion of her drained mind. "I did love you. I did still care for you a lot. But not anymore. You torture me, then slice my belly open." The memory dissolved and the blank look in her eyes returned. "Now, you're nothing to me. I have no feelings for you at all. And that's worse than hate, Thomas."

"Haven't you ever done something and regretted it a second after? I'll leave, I'll leave forever. Just let me help you now. Then I'll go."

"I have Marc and Joe. I have all my friends. I don't need you anymore."

"That's untrue! You need me tonight!"

"I'm fine, look." She lifted up her shirt. Bit by bit the potion he had spread over her stomache had healed the wound, leaving only an ugly scar. She glanced across at Joe, who had allowed her to talk for so long. She smiled gently at him. "Tom and I need to speak alone. I'll be fine." Joe shot a look of pure hatred at Tom, then turned on his heal and marched back up the stairs to his dorm, slamming the door behind him. Beth turned back to Tom with a sigh.

"It's true. I don't feel anything for you. I loved you, I hated you, I wanted you and I cared about you. Now… nothing. It's like you're just a shadow. I know you're there but you have no purpose. You just follow and sometimes get in the way."

Tom stood slowly. "You haven't heard the last of me, Beth. I'll be in everyone's nightmares." He glared at her, his eyes blazing with hate. Beth gazed calmly back at him.

"Not mine. Besides, too many people know where you are. Sooner or later you're going to be found. Tom…" She reached down and took his hand, staring at it as if she'd never seen it before, her eyes travelling slowly up towards his face. "You used to be an amazing person. Whatever happened… I wish it hadn't."

He slowly pulled his hand away, his fingers sliding gently over hers. "I've always been the same person. You just saw me in a different light, that's all. I'd love to be that you thought I was, but I'm not. This is me."

"This isn't you. This is your father. The Tom I knew used to know loved me. You don't love me."

Tom narrowed his eyes and hissed at her. "I'm. Not. My. Father."

Beth smiled sadly and turned, walking slowly out of the common room. Finally turning her back on Tom.


	24. In the Line of Fire

Joe tailed Beth for the next three days, jumping in with intentions to make Beth blurt out the truth, with various questions at unsuspecting times. It wasn't until she threatened to jam his head in a doorway then actually tried to do it to prove that she would that he left her to hers secrets. It wasn't that she wanted to protect Tom. More protect herself. Her pride.

Marcus, on the other hand, knew exactly what had happened. When he saw the state of Beth, her face white, still trembling five hours after she had walked away with such cool composure, he demanded to know what had happened. She had kept her mouth firmly shut, but from the way she twitched, the flash in her eyes at the mention of Tom's name, Marcus knew who was to blame. He reached for her to give her a quick hug and she had winced.

"What?"

Beth had shaken her head. "Nothing, you just surprised me, that's all."

Marcus swore matter-of-factly. "Stand up."

"Give me a break…"

"Beth. Stand up." His voice had been so strange, strained. She stood. Marc reached out and took hold of her shirt. Beth backed away suddenly.

"Excuse me? You have intentions that you want to share with me?" Her voice had sounded off hand, careless, even amused. But the way her arms flung themselves protectively around her belly spoke for themselves. She had watched as Marc had leant forward and slowly lifted up a corner of her shirt, revealing a red scar, right across her stomach. It had faded since that morning and it wasn't as hideous as it had been. Though the scar that was left was permanent.

Marc's face had darkened furiously as he stared at the red mark. "He did this?"

"I never said that."

"You never denied it either. Why the hell are you protecting the-?"

"Marcus! I'm not, just leave it, alright?"

"But-."

"I said leave it!" She had yanked her shirt down and glared at him, daring him to open his mouth

Ever since then, everyone had left the subject alone. Beth had changed subtly. According to Jessi, she was still the same, only harder. She helped people just as much, she loved to see things turn out well. But when someone was cruel, Beth didn't let it slide past her anymore. She would stand up and argue, shocking everyone around her.

Tom had tried to apologise, much to her amazement. A couple of times he had called out to her as she walked past, except Beth maintained what she called a 'deafness for dickheads' and would walk straight past him, not even glancing in his direction. Although, that first fight was never going to be their last.

Beth was sitting in the common room late at night, pouring through her favourite book, taking a break from studying. As shocking as it seemed. Around her, Joe and Leecie were sitting hand in hand, talking quietly, Marcus was sprawled on the couch in front of her, his hand resting lightly on her ankle and Jessi was curled up like a cat in front of the fire, Beth's usual spot. Bec had left school, giving up on the subjects. Emily, too, had left. Giving up altogether.

The common room door swung open and Tom stomped in. The atmosphere in the room changed dramatically to electric. It felt just like a storm was about to break. The hand on Beth's ankle tensed, Leecie stopped giggling and Jessi looked up. Beth didn't even glance up from her book. But she had stopped reading. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Tom sneer.

"Well, all here together?"

"Looks like that, doesn't it?" Joe said quietly, one hand in his pocket. Beth knew he had his wand in his hand.

Tom glared at him but didn't speak. Marcus sighed, carelessly. "Why don't you just get lost, Riddle? Go back to you're little buddies and have fun killing innocent people. You seem to like practising on people you go to school with."

There was a rustle and the storm had hit. Tom had his wand pointed at Marcus' heart, shaking with hate. Marcus was calmly keeping his wand trained on Tom, pointing it right between the eyes. Joe had leapt to his feet and had his on Tom as well. All three glared at each other for what seemed like five minutes.

Beth dropped her book on the floor with a resounding crash and all three boys whipped around to stare at her. All three wands were now pointed at her. Not that she cared.

"Now, you all listen to me… oh, what's the point, bloody grow up!" she growled. Leecie blinked.

Tom sneered at Marcus. "You're going to let a girl tell you what to do? Again?"

"I swear, Riddle, when you're dead I'll dance on you're grave. I'll start a congo line."

"Oh, SHUT UP!" Beth shouted. "Honestly, you two are…" she trailed off into a string of explicit words, making everyone's eyes widen. "Hopeless pair of…"

"Shut up, Beth."

Beth whipped out her wand and pointed it at Tom. "I'm not scared of you anymore, so don't push your luck."

"What are you going to do, curse me?"

"That's exactly what I plan on doing to your filthy dumb ass…"

"Beth!" Marcus called. "Are you nuts?"

"Clearly."

"Don't duel him!"

Beth turned her head slowly. "Don't tell me what to do."

Marc stared at her for a moment then stood, and without a word, headed up to his dorm. Tom sneered at his back. "Worthless."

Beth's wand found Tom's heart again as Joe, Jessi and Leecie all shouted "Don't!" Tom stared back at Beth. They were standing about five feet away, wands pointing at each others heart, identical looks of fury on their faces. Beth slowly eased her wand down, then pushed past Tom, muttering as she passed him, "One day I'll teach you a lesson…"


	25. Dignity and Arrogance

The crack echoed across the grounds as a hole appeared through the centre of the tree. Beth glared at the hole. How dare he? How dare he just saunter in like he has the right to bully and tease and terrify whenever he damn well wants? How _dare_ he? She twirled her wand between her fingers pensively. She'd make him sorry he'd ever met her. If he threatened her just once more, away from the others, where she couldn't be stopped by one of those begging fools…

"Weren't you going to teach me some lesson?"

She swivelled around and calmly aimed her wand at him again. She smiled. Idiot. What an idiot, he really must love trouble. "Yes. But before you can be taught you need to find out how to _learn_ from a master."

Tom smirked. Before, Beth had always hated that smirk. Now, the sight of it flooded her with adrenaline. "Why bother? So, you going to or what?"

Beth waved her wand casually. A jet of light exploded from the tip and hit the ground at Tom's feet, causing a tiny crater to be formed in the cold, wet earth. "Only if you're willing to learn. What's the matter? Scared?"

"Of course not."

"Well then, what are you waiting for? Daddy's boy…" she hissed, not knowing how her eyes darkened dangerously. Her mother had once told her that it was her eyes that gave her away. 'You can wear whatever expression you like. It's what you feel that comes from your eyes. They glitter, normally. It makes you look like everything you see, there's a funny side to it. There's a humour in life only you can find. But when you get mad… they scare people.'

Tom just smirked at the insult. "I believe in manners. Ladies first." He bowed mischievously.

Beth shrugged, waved her wand indifferently and a deep rip appeared in the shoulder of Tom's robes. He sucked air in through his teeth as blood seeped into the torn cloth, rolled his eyes and shouted "CRUCIO!"

For the second time Beth felt the screaming pain within her, as if every bone was broken, hot iron rods branding her brain, excruciating pain in every inch of her body. Then the spell broke and Beth found herself on the ground. She took a deep breath, stood and muttered, "Oh, that's playing dirty, Thomas." Lifting her wand, she made a huge slashing motion, the exact same spell he had used on her, and his stomach was sliced open. His robes were now dripping with blood. He staggered backward a few steps, in shock and pain.

"Now you're asking for it." He twirled his wand and Beth's hands were bound with rope, suddenly, behind her back. He examined her, satisfied. She just laughed. "You really think this will stop me?"

"Nope, but it's not that bad to look at." Tom flicked his wand again and the rope disappeared. Beth just narrowed her eyes.

"Tom, you really are a fool." She stabbed her wand toward him and a deep puncture wound opened high in his shoulder, just below the collar bone. Tom looked down at his now useless left arm then coughed, a trickle of blood running down his chin. He seemed to be trying desperately to remain in control. Slowly, he looked up at her.

"Do you want me dead? How will you benefit from killing me?"

Beth was unmoved. She walked up to him, caught his chin in her hand, and stared him in the eyes. "I can't live my life knowing that any second you could hurt someone I love. You have been haunting me long enough. I can't do what I like, I can't be with Marcus because of you! Every time he gets too close I-." She stopped suddenly. She couldn't admit it, not to Tom, not how guilty she still felt about hurting and lying to him. Beth dropped his chain and backed away. "I want you gone. Leave me alone."

"Every time he gets close… what?" Tom smirked. "He can't stand it because I loved you first, is that it?"

"It's not him. It's me." She waved her wand casually and heard a snap. Watching Tom, Beth smiled evilly as his wand arm bent abnormally, the spell snapping his arm. Tom snarled and lunged at her, knocking her off her feet. She gasped as her wand hit the ground, too far away for her too reach. Tom pinned her down, his face close to hers. "If you're going to kill me, then do it already! Or maybe you're finally seeing things from my point of view… like the fact he only wants something I've had."

Beth glared up at him then swiftly rolled, her knees restraining him. "He wants me! Not because you've 'had' me, as you put it! I'm not an object to own!"

"Well, think about it. Most of the girls I've been with, he's been with after me. Now, you can't tell me that's just down to us both liking the same girls?" His free hand found her neck and he slammed her over onto her back, knocking the wind out of her, pinning her beneath him again. "Don't want to believe it or something?" he shot at her.

"No," she said, not struggling. "I trust him. I love and trust him, unlike you. He'd never hurt me like you would."

"Where is he now, then?" Tom pressed down of her harder, his hand closing around her neck. "Where is he to make sure you won't get hurt?"

Beth lay still, forcing herself to breath through her closing windpipe. Tom was so close, they were nose to nose. Tom smiled smugly. "What's wrong? You know I'm right, don't you? Shame, it might really be interesting for him to be here, but like I said… he doesn't give a fu-."

"HE LOVES ME!"

Beth pulled her feet up and planted her hands on Tom's chest as fast as she could, then put all her strength in her arms and legs, letting fly, gasping for air as his hand was torn from her throat. Tom almost flew backwards, crashing to the ground with a grunt. Within seconds, Beth was on her feet, her wand trained on him again. She was shaking and her eyes were flashing murderously. Tom scrambled to his feet and, to Beth's amazement, pointed his wand at her and bellowed, "CRUCIO!"

He held the curse on her for a long time, circling round her as her body convulsed in pain. "So blissfully ignorant, aren't you?"

The curse past. This time, she didn't sit for a second to regain her composure. She was too mad. Beth leapt to her feet, her entire body screaming for a break. She ignored it. "So much… for… gentleman…" she panted.

She waved her wand and another puncture wound, much like a bullet hole, tore the flesh and meat of Tom's chest. Tom looked down slowly at it then clapped his hand over the new wound, choking in surprise. He swore softly.

Beth walked over to him, kicking his wand aside from where it had fallen from his limp hand. "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to attack a lady? Or did someone skip that lesson on manners."

Tom groaned and fell back, his hands clasped to his chest, blood rushing thick and fast from his wounds. Reaching out, he grabbed her ankle and pulled, sneering as she hit the deck, hard. Beth slowly stood again, her breathing ragged and harsh.

"Don't ever do that again."

Tom obviously didn't know a warning when one was held in front of him, written in neon lights. He tripped her again and she screamed in outrage, leaning over and bashing him with her fists, wands all but forgotten. She gave a heavy sob then stops, staring down at his white face. "I'll never give in…" she whispered.

"So kill me already." Tom moaned, giving in to the pain. Beth just shook her head. Kill him? She couldn't kill anything, let alone him.

"No, I won't kill you. But I want you to leave me alone. And to leave Marcus, Leecie and Joe alone. Jessi is your sister; you can decide what is best for her. Understand?"

He pushed her away then sat up, using all his remaining energy, and then started on a string of swearing. Beth got the gist. He didn't quite agree with what she had just proposed. Beth felt a hot flush. She didn't want to hurt him anymore, but she wasn't going to let him get away with anymore comments.

"Dammit, Tom!"

She picked up her wand and thrust it towards his shoulder, looking away as the searing pain made Tom gasp and cry out in pain.

"St… STOP!"

Beth pulled her wand aside. What? No way, not possible. She hated what she was doing and she knew the guilt would hit her later. She dreaded when that would happen. But Tom had just shouted stop…

"Stop? You want me to stop? Why on earth would you give in? To _me_?"

She was wrong. Those two little words had him levering himself to his feet with a groan, pointing his wand at her. She was stunned. Only her pride and stubbornness was keeping her upright, what she really wanted was to crawl into bed and sleep for a week.

"Come on, Tom, don't be stupid. One more spell from me and you'll die. I don't want to kill you."

A wide gash appeared in her thigh and Beth bent over with a gasp at the new pain. Her head bolted upright and she used a simple spell to knock Tom off his feet. Blood ran thick and hot down her leg and, at her feet, Tom's wand lay glinting in the little moonlight. Tom sucked in a deep, ragged breath.

"SO KILL ME!"

"No."

She couldn't stand it. He had always been stronger than her, so arrogant and bold. Now he was lying in a pool of blood at her feet and she felt terrible. Kneeling down she muttered a few spells learnt from Madam Pomfrey as he watched on in shock. Within five minutes Tom was half recovered, and much healthier than her. She leant forwards, coughing hard, blood running down her chin. Tom watched on in amazement, finally gasping out, "Beth, don't… don't die…"

"I won't… why should you care?" Why had she done it? What was the point, now all he's going to do is cause more havoc, kill her! Stupid, her stupid humanity getting in the way of common sense. She should have just let him stew in his own juices.

"At least I have some dignity," Beth muttered. "Cruciatus Curse… pathetic."

"You honestly don't look too bad."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. It's inside that hurts most," she sighed, forcing herself upright, then slowly, teetering, to her feet.

"Lay down."

"Like I give a screw what you think." She pushed him roughly and weakly away from her. "I'll do what I like, whenever I damn well like. This little duel has at least knocked down that wall."

"Beth, look, you haven't got much strength, just sit down, alright?"

"Get bent."


	26. A New Life

A pattering of feet nearby had Tom whipping around. Beth looked up. Joe and Tom were standing face to face, glaring at each other. Joe didn't look away.

"Beth. Potion." He held the small bottle out to her and she frowned.

"What?"

"I've been watching."

"Oh, lovely," Beth groaned. She reached out and took the bottle, her hand trembling. "Where'd you get it?"

"Nicked it."

He turned and looked at her. If she had had any more strength left, Beth would have gone into a tirade of reproaching about stealing. However, this time, she let it pass. Taking the bottle with its foul-looking green liquid, she screwed up her face and downed the lot. She looked up in time to see Joe point to Tom, his eyes still fixed on her.

"Don't move."

Beth turned to see Tom standing two steps away from his original position. "And why not?"

"Because I said." Beth knew how Joe's comment would sting Tom's pride. But she didn't look at her brother as he added, "And if you do, you'll regret it."

"Oh? How?"

"I'll summon Fudge."

The colour in Tom's face drained away and he coughed, struggling to remain calm. "That's a bit drastic, isn't it?"

"Come near my sister again and I'll break your legs, then send you back to Azkaban where I'm sure the dementors will be all over you, like the girls here at this school."

"Shut up, the pair of you," Beth sighed. She waved her wand and both boys froze. "Ah, that's better. Now, listen to me. This fighting has to stop. Tom, I'm more powerful than you, I think I proved that today. Your little stunt back in the common room took my by surprise, but it showed me just how much stronger than you I could be. So do me a favour," she waved her wand again and the boys relaxed, still staring at her but moving their arms slowly to smooth the blood circulation, and Beth smiled at Tom. "_Don't forget who I am_."

Tom's eyes widened as he recognised what she had just said. Don't forget who I am… Alicia in the forest, ages ago, 'don't forget who I am'… he himself had said the same words. Beth's smile widened and she curtseyed.

"I'll leave you two to it. I have some things I need to deal with, slightly more important than you, Tom."

She almost skipped up to the castle.

Marcus stopped her in the Great Hall.

"I told you not to duel him."

"And I told you not to tell me what I can and can't do. You're my boyfriend, Marc, not my father."

He looked at her and bit his lip. His eyes were dark with worry. Beth smiled reassuringly and patted his cheek. "I'm ok. Really. If anything, it's Tom who you need to worry about." She grinned. "I kicked his ass."

Marcus looked away. "I can't help but worry about you, you're so little!" He tweaked a curl of hair and, when Beth opened her mouth to argue, he interrupted her. "And don't say you aren't, because you know damn well you are. I was so worried when you were sick."

"You and me, both."

"Leecie and Joe have broken up again."

"What?!"

If he had hoped to slip that in unnoticed, the way he had said it so quietly, not looking at her, and just sliding it in to the conversation, he was sadly disappointed. "What happened?"

"Tom."

"Oh, not again! Did Ali and Tom kiss? Again?"

"No, damn, I hope not. If he's been anywhere near my sister I'll gut the fu-."

"Then what?"

"No trust."

Beth nodded. It was understandable. No wonder Ali had seemed so depressed this past week. This time, Beth wasn't going to help. She slipped her hand in Marcus' and gently tugged it. "Come on, let's go somewhere. We need to talk."

She led him up through the castle, eventually stopping in a deserted classroom, lit with a golden light from the setting sun. Beth had watched with amusement as with every step Marc's face had become more and more apprehensive. The poor boy worried way too much. She stopped and turned to face him.

"Exams next week."

"I know."

"They decide the rest of our life. In a way."

"I know."

"Pretty nerve racking…"

"Beth, if you brought me up here to discuss the pros and cons of examinations then I'd rather be somewhere else. Not that I don't like spending time with you, of course," he finished quickly. Beth laughed and she felt his hand relax. She grabbed both of his hands in hers and looked up at him, her eyes shining.

"What if I told you my life was already decided?"

He stared at her. "Tell me you're not pregnant."

"Marcus! No, I'm not pregnant!"

"Ok. Now, are you?"

"What?"

"Pregnant."

"I just answered that!"

"Well you could have just said you weren't because I told you to tell me you weren't but that still doesn't meant you aren't, although I really don't see how you could be, unless-."

Beth grabbed him around the neck, pulled him down, and planted her lips on his. He shut up. Eventually she pulled away with a laugh, he had finally relaxed. Almost.

"Cheater."

"Hey, I couldn't shut you up any other way. And no, I am not pregnant. Read this."

She pulled a screwed up letter from her pocket. It had obviously been crushed in there for a few days and, by the look of it, read and reread. Marcus read through it, his mouth open, looked up at Beth, then read it again.

"Wow."

"You're telling me!" Beth giggled.

"Are you going to accept?"

"You think I should?"

"Hell yes, if it's what you want to do!"

"It's what I want to do."

He whooped, picked her up and hugged her. No wonder Tom couldn't beat her, she thought. No one can bring me down now.

"You've been what?!"

"I've been accepted into the National Witches and Wizards Teaching College. Depending on my exam results, of course."

Joe, Jessi and Leecie stood stunned. Beth frowned. "Was it something I said?"

Jessi laughed and leapt forward, giving Beth a hard hug. "Well done!" Leecie grinned and gave her the thumbs up sign. Joe just stared.

"Alright!" Jessi cried. "Our Bethy's going to be a teacher!"

"I wouldn't go that far," Beth reprimanded gently. "I haven't done my exams yet."

Leecie shrugged. "We already know you'll do fine. Just warn me which school you'll be teaching at. I don't want you teaching my kids any funny business…"

"You'll have already taught them."

"Fair point."

"Joe?" Jessi asked. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

The grin on Beth's face faltered for a moment as she looked at her younger brother. He wasn't smiling. "What can I say? It looks like she's already decided…"

"How about congratulations…" Jess nudged gently.

"Congrats, Beth," he mumbled. "So this means you'll be leaving?"

Everyone turned to look at Beth. She bit her lip. "I'll be back for holidays and things. It's only three years…"

"Only," Joe scoffed. Marcus looked away. Beth couldn't think what to say. Leecie shrugged and hitched her smile back again.

"Well, at least there won't be as much nagging around here anymore…" her smile faded slightly. "Or as much good advice."

"Or as many hugs," Jessi added.

Marcus shook his head. "Come on. This is the chance of a lifetime, and besides, I don't know about you lot but I need a break from this little runt-." He broke of as Beth flew at him, poking him roughly in the ribs. In a cloud of hair and robes, the others plummeted towards a laughing tangle of Beth and Marcus, and helped to deck the evil boy.


	27. Exams

The slight scratching of quill on parchment was driving Beth insane. She glanced around her furtively. Her classmates were scattered around the Great Hall, heads bent, parchments filled with black inky writing. 'Select two magical creatures and assess the similarities and differences between them.' She stared down at her own parchment, covered in tiny letters.

_…the Hippogriff, also known as Simoorgh, Simurgh or Senmurv, can fly at heights unknown to mankind. They are rarely seen, as they fly too high for the human eye to perceive. They are distantly related to the sphinx, having similar body features. They differ, however in a number of ways…_

Beth glared down at the words. Five seconds ago she had been writing madly, like the others. Now, she couldn't think. She tapped the end of her quill against her cheek. Across the room Marcus glanced up at her. Their eyes met and he winked, then bent his head again. Beth sighed.

_The sphinx and hippogriff are multi-animalistic. While the hippogriff has a melding of eagle and horse, the sphinx is a mix of lion, eagle and human, ram, or hawk. The smooth transition from one creature to another is always considered romantic in tales and legends. Hippogriffs are more animally dominated, while the sphinx has human tendencies. In Greek legend…_

She smiled. She had somehow relaxed and began to write more fluently. She zoomed through the rest of the question. Suddenly she stopped and stared. The next question Beth had to read a number of times before she could put her quill to the parchment.

'Choose one of the worst curses known to wizardkind and examine its properties.'

She thought a silent thanks to Tom. Beth smiled and began to write.

_The Cruciatus Curse…_

"Well? How'd you go?"

Beth just shook her head, groaned, and leaned her head on Marcus' shoulder. He grinned. "I knew you'd do well."

"Did you not notice the groan?"

Marc winked. "Depends. Come on, Beth, you did an amazing job, I know it."

"Hope so."

"Know so." He pulled her into and empty classroom, shut the door and sat her firmly on a table. Putting one hand either side of her, he leant forwards, his head just lower then hers, forcing her to look at him. "Now, listen. You really are very intelligent. Stop doubting yourself."

"What if I don't get in?"

"You will." He smiled gently, stood up straight and curled a lock of hair around his finger. The look on his face shocked her, it was so tender. Marcus tucked her hair behind her ear then ran his fingers softly over her cheek to her nose, tweaked the tip of her nose and grinned. "Believe me, you will."

Beth's lip trembled. She reached out, caught his chin in her hand, and kissed him hard. Marcus sighed and picked her up, then kissed her cheek softly. "Love you…"

"Ditto," she whispered. Marcus frowned playfully.

"Say it."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because it's driving you insane that I won't say it." Beth smiled brilliantly up at him. Even if she wouldn't say it, the glow coming from her spoke loud enough.

"Say it!"

"Fine!" She stood up and stretched, flexing her fingers, not looking at him. Creating suspense. Marc's eyes were glued on her every move. She knew he was watching the way her hair brushed across her back, the way her eyes moved smoothly around the room then peeped up at him from under her lashes, the slow smile which always seemed to creep up on her face, in her eyes, until it seemed safe to smile and her face would burst into happiness. The way her eyes would reflect the sun, giving a glitter of golden light in her dark blue eyes.

But he didn't realise she was watching him. She couldn't help it. She knew how he could sit so still sometimes and just watch. He was so tall, about six foot, maybe taller. She knew what it meant when he glanced around the room, anywhere but at whom he was talking to. And what he felt when he rubbed the back of his neck. She felt like she'd known him all her life. Beth wanted to say it. So she did. She laughed, stood up close to him, leaning back, his arms tight around her waist. Looking up at him, she smiled brighter than ever.

"I love you."

"You'd better."

"I do."

They both blinked as they realised what she'd said. Then they laughed. Marcus grabbed her hand.

"Come on," he said softly. "We're wasting valuable study time."

"I wouldn't call this wasting time."

"Maybe. But we should be studying… schoolwork, that is!" he finished quickly.


	28. NEWTs

By the end of her exams, Beth was exhausted beyond belief. She felt like she'd dredged every tiny piece of information from her memory and that her brain ached from the constant strain she was putting on it. To release stress she would often sit with Leecie or Jessi, talking about random things.

"Have you heard the frog song?" she asked, just before her last exam.

"Frog song?"

"Yeah. The one that goes 'da glumph when the little green frog one day…"

Jessi burst into giggles. "I know it! But we all know frogs go…"

Beth clapped loudly. "La di da di da!"

Leecie shook her head. "Sad. Beth, I think these exams have gone to your head."

"Where were they before?"

"I'd rather not go into that."

"Good idea," Jessi said.

Since that one moment, Beth would randomly burst out with 'la di da di da' when things became a little too quiet for her liking. Each time Jessi or Leecie would struggle to remain straight faced, but failed miserably when Beth, after not receiving an immediate reaction, would continue the entire repertoire, including the clapping and hand waving. She would often have the two girls laughing madly and, after each time, her stress would fade away slightly, lost in the laughter of her best friends.

Finally, her exams were over. She emerged from the last one and mopped up to the common room. In one corner of the very quiet room she found Marc, Joe, Jessi and Leecie chatting away. They turned and looked at her as she sat down next to Marcus, his arm automatically sliding around her waist. "I'm so glad that's over," she sighed, closing her eyes. Joe reached over and squeezed her hand.

"I'll bet you did an awesome job."

"Hope so." Beth yawned widely. "I'm so tired…"

"Go to bed."

"Alone." Leecie had to add.

Beth just shook her head. "I won't sleep. We need to have some fun-."

The common room entrance burst open and a flock of seventh years streamed in. "Party! Exams are over!"

"Well, Beth," Jessi grinned. "Here's your fun."

Half an hour later the common room was pumping music, empty Butterbeer bottles were scattered everywhere and the room was loud with people talking and laughing, unwinding after a horrible few weeks. Beth watched as people whirled in the middle of the room to the music. Marcus grinned, stood, and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?"

Beth blinked. "But you don't dance!"

"I'm only going to ask once…"

"Ok, ok, yes you may!"

She laughed as he whisked her onto the floor. All her worries, the panic that her NEWTs may not get her into the college, the trouble with Tom, everything just evaporated. All that was left was the room filled with laughter. Marcus twirled her under his arm. And Beth threw back her head and laughed.

"You really aren't that bad at dancing!" she shouted over the noise.

"I know, but I wasn't going to show off just what a talented and purely amazing person I am, was I?"

Beth pulled a face. "Keep dreaming…" A hand tapped her on the shoulder. She didn't even have to look to know who it was, the look on Marc's face told her everything.

"Beth, can we talk?"

She bit her lip. "Marcus, I'll be back soon, alright? Dance with Jessi…" She pushed him towards the small girl, sitting in a corner chatting with Joe.

"You're not going anywhere with him," he argued quietly.

"Marc! I can look after myself, really! Go!" She turned and walked away out of the common room and into the cold corridor outside. She shivered then turned.

"What do you want, Tom?"

He looked at her then looked away. "Look, I know I don't deserve your friendship anymore-."

"Too damn right, you don't."

"But I just wanted to say I was sorry. I've been a… well, an idiot lately."

"You mean a self-centred asshole, jerk, wanker and bastard?"

"You could say that."

"I just did."

He sighed and looked at her. Beth took a closer look. He was exhausted, there were bags under his eyes and he was covered in cuts and bruises. She sighed.

"You're forgiven. But don't get me wrong, I will never forget this. I'm never going to even try to be good mates with you again, but I'll still talk to you. When I can be bothered. Clear?"

"Crystal," he said softly, a half disappointed half relieved look on his face.

"Shake." She held out her hand. The exhausted, wrung out look had lifted from her face. Suddenly she smiled. He smiled back furtively, as if not sure about whether he should or not. His cold hand gripped her warm one and they shook.

"Any more threats, insults, or violence to any of my friends, you'll regret it more than you can imagine."

"Alright, it's a deal."

They grinned at each other and Marcus appeared in the entrance to the common room.

"Beth? Everything ok?"

She nodded, not looking away from Tom. "Yeah. Yes, everything is brilliant. Come on," she giggled and whirled around, taking Marc's hand and pulling him back into the common room. "We didn't finish that dance."

And she pulled him into the common room, leaving Tom alone to mull over just how lucky he was.


	29. The End of the Year

The Hogwarts Express lay like a red snake on the tracks, the white plumes of smoke floating upwards into the cornflower blue sky. There was pandemonium on the platform as students milled around, some taking their last long look up at Hogwarts. The whistle sounded and Marcus wrapped his robes around himself. Where was she? About half an hour ago, Beth had darted away.

"I'll meet you at the train," she'd said.

He ran his hand nervously through his hair. The train was due to leave any minute, where _was_ she? His sister, Alicia, was standing chatting with Joe. He watched as she punctuated her speech with her hands. Joe laughed. Six months ago he'd hated the guy. In fact, it wasn't like he was best friends with him now, more like mutual friends of Beth. For their sake, they didn't argue much anymore. Around him his friends waved and grinned and punched his arm as they passed by. Jessi sauntered past him.

"What's up, grumpy?"

"Can't find Beth."

Jess shook her head and pointed over his shoulder. "She's coming now."

He spun around in time to catch the plummeting Beth, choking on his breath as she hugged him tight. "Dumbledore wants me back next year… as a student teacher!"

Leecie came racing over, Joe hot on her heels. "Did I just hear right?" she gasped. "Student teacher, you're kidding!"

Beth shook her head, breathless. She gulped in air, trying to stop her chest from heaving. She'd run all the way down here, beyond happy. Joe stared at her, amazed. "That means you'll be here with us next year."

"And I don't have to go to the college, I can take correspondence seeing as I'm doing workplace learning! I learn while I'm working, I'll be here with you guys!"

"Yes!" Joe shouted.

Tom was standing a few feet away, smiling as he listened in. So she would be back… He looked away, rubbed the back of his neck, then stepped onto the train, disappearing in the shadows beyond the doorway. Behind him, Marcus swore.

"Come on, the train's about to leave."

He ushered them on board, tweaking Beth in the waist and making her squeal when she got too close. Damn him, she thought, how dare he abuse the fact that I'm ticklish.

The three others slid into an empty compartment but Marcus grabbed hold of Beth's hand. "We'll be there in a sec!" he called out. There was a chorus of 'ooh's from the inside of the compartment before the door shut again.

"Beth… congratulations." He hugged her and kissed the top of her head. "I can't believe it's over."

"Neither can I." She smiled up at him. He reached out and ran his fingers slowly through her hair, letting the curls rest in his hand. She frowned slightly. "I could never figure out why you chose me. You could have had the pick of any girl you wanted, but you still chose little, insignificant, boring, stupid me."

"You can't help who you fall in love with."

"Oh. So you think I _am_ little and insignificant and boring and stupid?!" she asked, teasing him. She had never asked any of those silly mind bending questions girls asked. If anything they annoyed her. 'What are you thinking about?' Honestly, the stupidity in that question always amazed her.

"Yes. You're also talented, beautiful, amazing and funny."

"Liar."

"I don't lie."

"You're a filthy liar."

"Don't make me poke you."

"Try me."

He stabbed her gently in the stomache with his finger, smiling as she let out a small laugh. "Beth, never doubt yourself. You do it so often. Look," he held her shoulders and bent his head to look into her eyes. She had her head down, looking up at him. "I have no intention of leaving you in the near future. None at all. Next year you're going to come back here and be the best damn teacher this as ever seen. Right now, we're going to go back into that compartment and have the best last day in Hogwarts history." He grinned. "Ok?"

"Ok!"

Marcus slid open the compartment door and they both stepped inside to enjoy their last day as students from Hogwarts.


	30. Final Note

_Before we start, I doubt I need to inform everyone that this is not another chapter in the story. In fact, I wouldn't call it a story. After much consultation on the phone with a friend of mine, I decided to come clean. Once you've read this, then gone back and read over the beginning to my/our story, I think you will find that the story seems slightly altered._

_I know I'm beating about the bush so I'll introduce myself first. My name is Bethwyn. For short, my friends call me Beth. Yep, Beth, the very same Beth who has taken lead character in this story. This story is based on true events. Each character is a friend of mine, met in virtually the same way as the story tells it. Each profound event happened, most of the sentences are quotes. Well, almost all of them. A number of things, I regret, I have had to alter or add or cut out. It's a lot like a movie, it needs editing for the plot to run smoothly._

_You see, harrypotter.com has a wonderful message board system and, if you visit the Slytherin Common room, I highly doubt you can look down the page and not come across a roleplay or, as we locals call it, rp. This story tells of when I first started to rp with the best of the best: Emily Hope, Marcus Flint, Razzillian Macmillian, Tom Riddle, Joseph, and Leecie. If you need the proof to believe me, go to rpmachine.proboards17.com. It's all there._

_You can even read over some on the later rps. Especially the violent ones between Tom and Beth. I've read over these rps a million times. Some of the rps we had were in private and were a long time ago, so the memory of them is sketchy. Some of them have been deleted. The most profound of these was one of the numerous discussions between Beth and Marcus, both of whom were practically wearing neon signs declaring their love but both unable to believe that the other loved them. In chapter fifteen where they both call the other the 'best friend I've ever had.' Any normal person, namely Leecie, would, at this point, be screaming 'WHAT THE HELL?? GET TOGETHER, FOR GOD'S SAKE!'_

_There are a few people I need to thank. For privacy sake, I've retained last names._

_Marcus Flint: Shane_

_Tom Riddle: Tom (real name, different last name.)_

_Joey: Sean_

_Jessi: Kat_

_Emily: Em (same case as Tom)_

_Alicia: Leecie_

_Razzy: Cath_

_Without these seven people, I could never have written such a story. Many times I've written half stories, or the story has dwindled and died on the page. I know what will happen. I've seen it all before and now, finally, thanks to the people listed above, I'll achieve something I've never done before: a full length, finished story._

_Thank you, guys. I know we're spread right around the world, but I said it before and I'll say it again, I never have and I never will ever forget you._

_To the readers, enjoy a sneak peek at one hell of a phase. As to the ones who consider the plot to be boring, maybe it's because I don't like writing insane stories about sex and just plain disturbing thoughts. Yes, I've done my research._

_To everyone involved in the making of this story; read over it and laugh, cos we were seriously one hell of a weird bunch!_

_Beth_


	31. Reviews Page

Reviews Page

**_Barefoot-Pianist:_** Ok, I'll go through all of your reviews. Geez, there's a lot! Firstly, thanks, but I really AM a bit annoying. Ask the others.

The teeth… well, picture him without the teeth and slightly more handsome. That's our Shanie! (Hopefully he ain't reading this… oh well)

Tom's a rude, sex-addicted bastard? Hole in one, damn straight, that's exactly what he's like! But I still love the real Tom to bits, he can be so sweet sometimes. Sometimes, he's a rebel though.

The too-many-people factor started when I first went onto the Slytherin pages. I tried to create the same feelings, way too many people, way too many rumours, way too much like Bold and the Beautiful. I kind of sifted my way through them, drifting away from one person here, becoming closer to another there. I ended up, on the whole, with Bec, Emily, Tom, Marcus and Razzy. I decided, after she did much more than what I've added to the story that she wasn't as crash hot as once thought and she went bye byes. Emily chucked that massive hissy fit at me with loads more swearing and insults than I put in (I think I've been a bit generous to these people) then disappeared for months. Five months, I think it was. Yeah, from the time 'Marcus and Beth' started to when the whole rp thing started to break apart. Bec faded away somewhere along the line. I miss her wild ways. But then Jessi and Leecie came along. Let me tell you, they are two very funny, very amazing girls, much like Tom, Shane and Sean are fantastic guys.

**_Marauder4eva: _**Compared to YOUR story, mine's dodgy. I've learnt a lot from you. But I can't believe I lost that $50! Damn you, never again shall I make bets! Ok, that's not gonna happen…

**_Unearthly: _**Ta! All these reviews make me want to write more. I'm considering doing a sequel, when Beth returns as a student teacher. Nah, I think I should leave it here. That way you kiddies can dream up your own sequels.

**_Voldie On Varsity Track: _**Thank you. Really appreciate it. By the way, not all plots are based around sex, homosexual or otherwise. I did my research, like I said. And my character is me, so if I've copied in any way, shape or form, that's strange because it don't make no sense!

**_Satan In A Dress: _**Aww, you made me blush! Thanks for all the praise, although I don't deserve it all that much, seeing as it is based on fact… based. So, thank you!

**_Leecie:_** We didn't quite meet that way. I think you went through Shane's email addresses and added me. That's right, cos he came online and didn't say hi or anything, just 'delete her'. But after the first awesome conversation I had with you I came back with a very polite reply. 'Bite me.'

Novels are beyond me. This one was hard enough to write, and I had all the information in front of me! I'm beyond elated that I finished this one… I finally finished a story! I'm so happy. Knowing you guys, you and Jessi for about 8 months or so (I can't remember) and Shane, Tom and Sean, my three wonderful boys, for a year and a half has been an amazing, crazy, wild experience. I know most people who are reading this are probably thinking 'these guys are NUTS'. But if they spent one day doing what we did for so long, they'd be hooked as well. Stay sweet, little Leecie. And give your brother a huge belting for me. He's easy to miss, just like you, and I miss you two kiddies so much.

**_Joey:_** Well, I did my best. The big party had to be left out. There was no way I could recreate it without any background knowledge. You must remember, there were five or six of us in the same MSN conversation and it lasted for hours. And nobody saved it. If any of you guys has the copy I'll edit it a bit then post it on this site, not as a story but as the conversation. It was the funniest one I've ever had and I regret not saving it. I remember it, sitting in my brother's room, on the NICE laptop, Christmas Eve, the smell of Dad barbequing chops out the back and me in tears of laughter. God, we're so funny.

I wrote the story the way I remember it. I remember some things wrong. Therefore, I'll write them wrong. Some things don't fit in, I leave them out. It was a lot of hard work. And it doesn't just end, we're still here, aren't we? Just the rp's are over.


End file.
